Pharoah's Love
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: Follow my OC Character as she moves and lives with her cousin Yugi and Grandfather in Domino Japan and helps Yugi with his adventure. Not to mention remembering her past life and past love. Based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Season O
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Isis Lotus Potter-Black  
 **Birth Date:** July 31.  
 **Gender:** Female.  
 **Age:** 16.  
 **Height:** 150cm.  
 **Weight:** 40kg.  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup.  
 **Classification:** Witch.  
 **Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia and Peverell.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald Green, Red, White, Silver and Gold.  
 **Favourite Food and Drink:** Japanese breakfast, curry and tea.  
 **Likes:** Spending time with Yugi and her Grandfather, Spending time with Yami, being with Hedwig and Padfoot and reading books.  
 **Dislikes:** Her precious people getting hurt, arrogant people, spoiled people, and Yugi getting bullied.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, Looking after her animals, Looking up History and Cooking.

 **Physical Description:** She has Emerald green eyes and long red hair. Her hair in a long low braid with a smaller one over her shoulder. She is wearing a white and gold-rimmed silk Egyptian outfit, gold high heels with bands going up to her knees and a white silk cape attached from the gold chains from her shoulders that is attached to the top part of her outfit. She is wearing gold bands on both wrists and a white four layers choker with blue gems in the centre. (Minus the headdress and the staff is placed in her tattoo until she needs it).

 **Distinguishing Features:** She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Caring **  
**Kind **  
**Protective of her family and her precious people **  
**Perceptive **  
**Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary **  
**Has a keen sense of justice **  
**Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it **  
**Can easily tell if someone is lying and if they are a danger to her or those she cares about **  
**Has a mothering instinct towards children.

 **Family:  
** Mum (Deceased) **  
**Dad (Deceased) **  
**Grandmother (Deceased) **  
**Grandfather (Deceased) **  
**Godfather Sirius (Deceased) **  
**Uncle Remus (Deceased) **  
**Teddy (Godson) **  
**Yugi Mutou (Cousin)  
Sugoroku Mutou (Grandfather)  
Aunt Petunia  
Uncle Vernon  
Dudley (Cousin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Isis's POV~~~**

* * *

I have finally defeated Voldemort. I let out a sigh as I lean against a tree in the forbidden forest. I run a hand through my loose red hair and rub my emerald green eyes. I look down to see my clothes are covered in blood and ripped badly. Teddy is being looked after by his grandmother and she has already told me to leave the Wizarding World and head somewhere else and have a fresh start.

I think I'll head to Domino City in Japan. My cousin Yugi lives there with our grandfather. Yeah, I think I'll do that. I don't need to pack anything as all my money and such from my vaults and homes have been placed inside my trunk which is in my tattoo on my arm.

I force myself to stand up and apparate all the way to Domino in Japan. Before heading inside, I hide inside an alleyway and change my clothes. Due to having a small amount of Egyptian blood I have gotten used to wearing their style of clothes. I change into a white and gold-rimmed silk outfit, gold high heel with bands up to my knees and a white silk cape attached from gold chains on my shoulder followed by gold bands on my wrists and a white four layer choker with blue gems in the centre.

I notice my hair is still loose and quickly tie it into a long low braid with a smaller one over my left shoulder. This, of course, shows off my two tattoos on my arm and stomach.

I take a breath before walking inside the store belonging to my grandfather. He turns to looks at me as I walk into just to trails off and look at me instead. "Grandfather…" I trail off as tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"Isis. It's alright. Come here! Let it all out." He comforts softly. I fall into his arms and cling to his shirt until all my tears are gone.

I take a step back and wipe off the tears stuck to my eyelashes and cheeks. "Is it alright if I stay here with you and Yugi, Grandfather?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Some time away from the wizarding world will do you some good and give you time to heal. Your room hasn't been touched from the last time you came to visit. Yugi should be home in a few moments."

Grandfather has grey spiky hair and warm hazel eyes. He is wearing a light pink shirt, beige overalls, black shoes and a red hat.

The door opens but it isn't Yugi that comes inside but a female. She has brown hair and eyes and is wearing a white shirt, green bow, pink blazer, green skirt, white knee socks and shoes.

The door opens again and this time it is Yugi. He has the same spiky hair as Grandfather but it is a mixture of blonde, red and black and violet eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, blue blazer, blue pants and white shoes.

When he sees the female his eyes wide in surprise. "I'm home…Anzu-san!"

"It's been so long since I came over to play."

"You're late Yugi! We have a special visitor staying with us."

"I'm home Jii-chan. Visitor?"

I come out from the back room and stand next to grandfather. Yugi sees me and his eyes light up in joy. "Isis-Nee." He lunges forward and gives me a hug. "You staying?"

I let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, for a while at least."

Grandfather looks at Anzu. "By the way Anzu-chan, you've grown so much. Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!" Anzu backs up slightly sweat-dropping. "By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu-chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?"

"Who's giving up?!" Yugi states.

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a lot of history behind it."

"History?" Anzu questions.

He glances at Anzu with sharp eyes making her and Yugi look confused. "An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle…They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley…But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami No Game."

Anzu moves her arms to her chest. "Yugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous."

Yugi isn't listening. Instead, he pulls out a gold box from his bag and holds it in front of him. "Yami No Game? What's that? I like it."

I see the box pulse ever so slightly and I feel drawn to it. I quickly snap myself out of it and no one notices that I was distracted every so slightly when the box came into view.

Grandfather moves closer to the box and crouches slightly. I follow after him and stand to his side to get a closer look at the box. Grandfather points to the front of the box. "Look at the symbols carved in this box. 'The one who solves me will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"I see!" Yugi holds the box above his head. "So my wish will come true!" He turns around and shows us his back. "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!"

"You're only thinking of value! No!"

As it gets dark and Anzu leaves Yugi and I head upstairs. Yugi goes to his room and I head inside mine. The walls are white and the floor is brown. The left wall has a glass door. These doors open to a balcony that has a brown chair lounger with a white plush cushion. On the front wall, there is the door that leads to the hallway.

The back wall has Lily Lotus flowers. At the bottom of the wall, there are cherry blossom bushes and there are butterflies coloured pink, blue and red. In the middle of the back wall, there is a large king size bed with a black headboard. The covers are black and are folded at the top to be coloured white. There are two white pillows placed under two square cushions. To the left of the bed, there is a set of draws with a set of photographs. Next, to that, there is a black end table with has a white lamp with black leap patterns. On the other side of the bed, there is a cabinet with has another lamp on top along with an alarm clock.

My room still looks the same when I first came and it is clean, no dust to be found. I take off my clothes and jewellery and place them inside my wardrobe before changing into my silk nightie. It is a white silk nightie with a ruff at the bottom and a gold ribbon under my breasts.

I head into Yugi's room to see him sitting at his desk trying to put the puzzle together. I sit at the edge of his desk and watch him. He has two pieces in his hands and is trying to place them together. "Isis-Nee!" He looks at me briefly before looking back down. "I think that blocked it." He tries another piece after placing the other back on the desk.

I sense Grandfather outside Yugi's bedroom door briefly before he walks away in the other direction. _Probably coming to check on Yugi and I and whether or not Yugi is still trying to put the puzzle together._

He begins to fall asleep after getting part of it done. I move the puzzle gently to the side before putting Yugi in his bed before heading back to mine. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I am tired from the battle I had earlier today. Though not before wondering why I was drawn to the puzzle and box.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I wake up early, have a quick shower and get dressed in my usual Egyptian outfit. I have to go to school today, only for attendance as I have already got all the grades that I need. But then again, I get to spend more time with Yugi so it's a bonus I suppose.

I follow Yugi to his classroom as we both head to school, though I have to wait outside until I am called in. I am called in eventually. "My name is Isis Potter-Black. It's nice to meet you." I introduce myself before sitting next to Yugi. The lesson begins but I don't bother listening as I already know what is being taught.

When school ends, Yugi seems to be depressed but I have a feeling he will get over it quickly. Once again, I head into his room to watch him try and put the puzzle together. He stops putting the puzzle together just to stare at it briefly before continuing. "…I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today. There…Wow! Perhaps…Perhaps…?! I did it! I did it! All that's left is to put in the final piece and it's done!"

He reaches into the box at the same time I look. "Yugi, there isn't anything there."

"Not here…The last part…" Yugi slowly stands up. "No!"

"Yugi, didn't you say you had the puzzle open at school the day I came? Perhaps it is still there somewhere?"

"Ahh, true. Thank you Isis-Nee."

We both head downstairs put on our shoes and runs towards the school. We split up. I go one way while Yugi goes the other. While I was searching, I felt Yugi was in danger. I rush to where Yugi is to see him beaten up and two boys standing next to him and another large once ahead of them. "Yugi!" I kneel down next to him and lift him onto my lap.

"Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you. But…I can't just let this stand!"

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio mocks.

Both boys rush towards him but they both get beaten up. "This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio walks away laughing.

Yugi stirs slightly and lifts his head. "Isis-Nee…"

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

He doesn't answer but looks towards the two boys. "Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!"

Jounouchi has blonde hair and brown eyes while Honda has brown hair and black eyes. There are wearing the same uniform as Yugi though Honda has his jacket done all the way up.

Yugi clenches his eyes shut before opening them at the same time he opens his clenched fist. The final piece of the puzzle is resting against his palm. He reaches his hand over to the puzzle and places in the final piece. As soon as he does the puzzle begins to glow gold and his shadow gets larger and has a third eye that opens.

Yugi's body moves off my lap and moves onto the roof. I quickly follow him and sit next to him at the top. "So…it's game time."

I watch as Ushio has a rope tied to his waist from the top of the roof. He slips down the side and clings onto the roof. "What are you?!" He looks up to see Yugi. "Bastard! Yugi!"

Well, not really Yugi. It is probably whoever was inside that puzzle. The aura and appearance are different. He has red eyes instead of violet and his hair isn't as spiky. Not to mention the aura is confident, similar to that of a lord.

"Yo! Ushio-san. I've got what you want right here."

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!"

"How boring, just handing it over."

"What?!"

"How about it? Have a little game with me."

"Game?!"

"But it's no ordinary game. It's a Yami Game!"

"Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!"

"Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go." The other Yugi jumps off the roof and slides down lifting the rope higher so him and Ushio at the same height. As he slides down, he slides cards facedown along the roof. "The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, the person goes up by the value on the card…The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start!" He picks up a card. "10 of Diamonds! Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." He goes up while the other Yugi goes down.

With a smirk still on his face, Yugi picks a card. "I've got a 10." He picks a Jack.

"What?!" Ushio moves down while the other Yugi moves up. Ushio is next to pick up a card. "2 of Spades! I'm catching up!"

"We can't have that now…Queen of Spades."

"What?! 3 of Diamonds!"

"9 of Hearts!"

"6 of Clubs!"

"Jack of Spades!" The other Yugi states holding up his next card.

Ushio is hanging far down while the other Yugi is near the top. "What's the matter Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm 1 step away from the top."

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around!" He sweats when he looks at his card. "J-joker…"

"Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn."

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!"

The other Yugi ignores him and picks up the card next to him. "Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine."

"Shut up!" He uses the rope and starts to climb up to the top.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible."

"Quiet!" He throws a punch at the other Yugi, which he dodges. "I knew you couldn't obey the rules."

Ushio stands up and rips the rope from the pole. "Fall!" Ushio laughs as he reaches up. "I did it!" He carries on laughing. He takes the object tapes to the pole. "What is this?! It's not money!"

The golden eye appears on Yugi's forehead. "The Door of Darkness has been opened."

"What?!" The pole Ushio was holding onto breaks causing him to fall along with it.

Yugi is holding onto the side of the roof. "The Yami Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed."

"What?! It's alright, I'll just get wet!" He falls and sees a bunch of monsters causing him to scream and curls into a ball.

Yugi falls unconscious again. I check on Jounouchi and Honda to make sure they are alright before heading home with Yugi on my back and I head straight to bed.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

When we get to school the next day, some of the other students are talking about Ushio went into shock and has to be hospitalized because of it. _Serves him right for beating up and threatening Yugi._

Yugi doesn't take much notice of the gossip and is instead holding the puzzle with both of his hands. "My treasure"

We are stopped when we walk around the corner. Jounouchi is leaning against the wall with his hand up in a wave. "Yo, Yugi, Isis."

"Jounouchi-kun!/ Jounouchi! Good morning! /Morning!" Yugi and I greet at the same time.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?"

Yugi nods his head in agreement.

"Heh, Heh, too bad…My treasure…you can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

"You can see it but can't?" Yugi questions confused.

"It's 'friendship'."

"What?"

"We can see it in each other…But you can't see courage itself right?"

A small smile appears on Yugi's face as tears appear in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah!"

Jounouchi looks away though I see a blush on his cheeks. "So…Class is starting! " He runs off, dropping one of his shoes in the process.

Yugi picks it up and runs after him. "Jounouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!"

I let out a soft chuckle before running after the pair of them.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

Yugi is even happier than he was before, but then again now he has more friends than just Anzu. Yugi finally shows Grandfather the completed puzzle.

"What?! You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle?" Grandfather picks it up. "Unbelievable! Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it!" He places it down and puts his hand on Yugi's head.

"Jii-chan?"

"Have you changed at all? Like you're suddenly smarter or stronger?"

"Nope…why?" Yugi denies completely confused with what Grandfather is asking him,

Grandfather picks up the puzzle again. "Look. The glyphs carved in the case. 'Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"Oh yeah, my wish came true! I made some friends!"

"Friends?" Grandfather questions confused.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Jounouchi stretches his arms over his head with a yawn. "All done, all done!" Yugi and I walk past and he calls out to us. "Hey, Yugi, Isis, where should we go on the way home?"

"Okay! By the way, let's go to the newly opened Burger World. I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are. Is that alright with you, Isis-Nee?"

"That's fine with me." I agree softly.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Honda interrupts as he walks over and stops near Jounouchi's chair.

"The one who failed to become a first-year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun."

"Not janitor, Beautification club! Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

Miho runs over to us. She is, of course, wearing the uniform and has light blue hair in a ponytail with a yellow bow and black eyes.

"I want to check out Burger World!"

"Let's go!" Honda suddenly agrees.

"Hey, you…" Jounouchi trails off in disbelief.

"Hold on, everyone…did you say Burger World?" Anzu queries, sweating slightly and her smile strained.

"Anzu, wants to go too?" Yugi question cheerfully.

"Don't joke! I heard that the restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go! Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of the prison?"

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic." Yugi adds panicked.

"What the heck? You're scared? You've got no guts." Jounouchi scolds.

"But I heard he had a pistol…" Miho trails off as Anzu walks out of the classroom.

"But you know, Yugi…Isis…hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Jounouchi questions.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together."

"True, she says that she has been busy," I added thoughtfully.

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl…is doing 'dating for pay'?"

Yugi blushes and looks shocked at the same time Honda denies such a thing. "What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!"

"Yeah! Anzu would never do that!" Yugi agrees.

"I agree, I don't believe she is the type to get involved with such a thing," I state glaring at Jounouchi for even suggesting it in the first place.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be…"

"No, that's not it!"

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys should try it!"

"Okay." Yugi agrees.

"Sure, It sounds fun." I agree happily.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!"

"Miho," Anzu says with an expressionless face.

"Ah, that's right…sorry I can't today."

Anzu walks to the classroom door. "We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho."

"See you!"

"H-huh? Miho-chan?" Honda questions confused.

Jounouchi rests his cheek against his hand. "So Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? What a horrible world it is becoming."

"J-jounouchi! You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else, I will cut your guts out here!"

"Yeah, Jounouchi, that's pretty rude. Right, Isis-Nee?"

"Yeah, he was." I agree glaring at Jounouchi slightly causing him to flinch.

"You guys are naïve. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu brought today? It's the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it?! The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!"

I see Honda sneak out the classroom. No doubt to follow after Anzu and Miho.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Jounouchi stretches his arms over his head as the last class of the day ends. "Done! Hey, Honda, been a while since we played basketball."

"Sorry. I'm kinda busy today. Hey, let's go, Miho-chan."

"Okay."

Anzu, Miho and now Honda walk out of the classroom together. We are silent until Yugi speaks up. "Hey…You're not going to say that Honda-kun is also dating for money too, are you?"

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously."

"Man! Can't you think more seriously? Those three are acting strangely." Yugi scolds annoyed.

He closes his eyes before opening and dragging Yugi and me out of the school. We catch up to the three of them and hide behind a post. "So, Operation Trailing, commence!"

As we were following, Anzu stops suddenly and looks behind them. We quickly hide behind the large bear statue. "That was close!"

"Yeah, too close!" I agree softly with a chuckle.

"She can be pretty smart! Okay, let's go."

The three of us get up and quietly run after them. When we catch up they had entered Burger World. Yugi lets out a gasp of surprise.

So does Jounouchi. "This is…Burger World!"

"Why?!" Yugi questions.

We head towards the door. As they open Miho, Anzu and Honda are posing in front of the door. Anzu and Miho are hearing a light green shirt with a yellow tie, dark green skirt, boots and a yellow bow. Honda is wearing a light green shirt with a red bowtie, dark green pants and shoes.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World…" They trail off as they see us and a forced smile is on their faces.

"Anzu!"

The three of them turn around and give us their backs.

"Y-you, guys! What are you doing here?! Hey, say something!"

Honda turns back around to look at us. "Wh-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part-time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

"Hey, you, part-time work is forbidden by school rules, right? And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too…"

Honda closes his eyes and holds his clenched fist against his chest. "Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled…I thought of the meaning…however…"

Miho appears next to his with a small blush. "But…Miho wants so many things."

"Hey, hey, you guys. They're customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

They do, however reluctant they were in doing so. "H-hey, Jounouchi-kun…I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad…"

"Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret." Jounouchi scoffs.

I let a soft chuckle as Anzu brings over our food, her face strained. "Thanks for waiting!"

"Anzu."

She picks up the ketchup bottle. "At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." She squeezes the bottle tightly in his clenched fists as she places the ketchup over the boy's burgers, leaving mine alone. 'I won't forgive you if you blab.' is placed on the burger via the ketchup.

"Anzu…" Yugi trails off.

"Anzu, hey you!"

She stops walking with one hand on her hip. "Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." She turns her head to look at us. "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?" The three of us query.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh."

"I won't laugh! Right, Jounouchi-kun, Isis-nee?"

"Yeah, no reason to laugh." I agree softly.

"Yeah! Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers. But you know, how can this shop sell hamburger with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop."

Anzu walks away, hand still on her hip with her waving the other one in the air slightly. "Relax, it's on me."

Jounouchi stops eating his burger to look in front of his when the door opens and someone walks in. "Hey! Look Yugi! Isis! Something appears to be happening."

I have already finished my burger but the boys haven't so they places them down before we sneak over to where they are speaking. "So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?"

"Yeah. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um-um…what does the culprit look like?" The man asks. The owner of the restaurant is wearing the same uniform as Honda and he has black eyes with red hair in a low ponytail. He gives me bad vibes for some reason.

The cop holds up a photograph of his appearance. We crowd around and peek around the corner and look at the booths. "Seems he's not here," Jounouchi whispers.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise."

"Alright! We'll just check each one."

"No, that would be bad." The cop denies Jounouchi's idea. "He has a pistol it seems."

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" The man asks.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark."

"If so…let's use that," Anzu states looking at the basket on the counter. The cars are dropped on the floor and move down the path past all the booths. "Excuse me!"

Yugi, Miho and I stay standing at the side as Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi check all of the customer's legs using the excuse of looking for the cars. Miho has her hands on her cheeks. "My heart's pounding just watching."

"Wow…everyone's so brave," Yugi states amazed.

Anzu walks up to one man who has his legs on the table. "Mr Customer, please do not put your legs on the table." She checks his legs but it's not him either.

I ignore what they are saying and try and sense the man's presence. I snap out of it when the cop speaks up. "Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him."

"H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!" One female customer demands.

"Escaped convict?" an old man repeats.

"Sounds interesting!" The young man exclaims from his seat loudly.

An older gentleman has his arms folded across his chest. "Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too."

"That…is true…" The cop reluctantly agrees.

"Keiji-san, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Jounouchi questions.

He takes out his black notebook. "Yeah…in prison, he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction too eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs? Ooh, if that's true then…If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

The cop walks over to one of the customers who has begun to sweat and sway. "What's wrong? You don't look well?"

"Shut up! Move!" The young man tries barging past but his hat and sunglasses fall off.

The cop grabs a hold of him under his arms. "Tasaki Tetsu, You're under arrest!"

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"Fool, it was a lie." Anzu states.

"What?"

"Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour."

"Shit!" Tetsu lunges forward and falls onto the man working at Burger World. The cop pulls him off, ripping the man shirt in the process showing a spider tattoo,

"This, this tattoo…! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!"

Jirou stands up, lunges forward and takes the gun from Tetsu's side. As I was the closest to him he grabs a hold of me and places his hand over my mouth and point the gun at my head. "If you move, she's dead!"

"You're…The Yellow Spider Jirou?" The cop questions.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels! Everyone, get down!"

"Isis-nee," Yugi mutters worried.

Jirou takes the ribbon from Anzu's hair and places it over my eyes. "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look." He drags me over to a booth.

"Isis-nee!" Yugi exclaims.

He slides into one of the booths, still pointing the gun at my head. "So…someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves get this…" He lifts his gun and I sense him point it at the ceiling before shooting. "First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all my old habits. I had quit drinking and smoking…However, now, in reverse, I suddenly feel free!"

 _Wait…gutless kid, could he mean…Yugi? He has another thing coming if he thinks he will touch a single hair on Yugi's head._

"Yugi! Yugi, right? Stay away!" I shout as I abruptly stand up.

I hear Jirou stand up next to me before feeling a slight sting on my cheek. He just slapped me. "Shut up!"

"Isis-nee!" Yugi screams as I sense a burst of energy comes from him Puzzle.

The same energy surrounds me briefly before backing away. Butterflies appear in my stomach and I begin to warm up slightly before I push both sensations to the back of my mind.

"Those who manhandle my precious Isis will suffer" I hear the other Yugi state. "However I like letting chance decide that." I sense him place the items on the table. "I brought it just as you wished." He sits down on the chair.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!"

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit." I sense the man place a fag in his mouth. "In the past, I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami No Game, a game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?"

"Rule…just one. And that is, of these ten fingers…all are to not move except for one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

"If that's the case, then, of course, it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"OK. Then I choose this finger." He chooses his thumb.

Jirou pours some alcohol into the glass as the other Yugi speaks up once more. "After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So…let's go! Game start!"

Jirou lifts the gun and points it at Yugi with a laugh. "One second and its game over!" Yugi flips open the lighter with his thumb. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet."

Yugi moves his hand and lights up the fag. "This lighter…you can have it back. I'll leave it there." He drops it on top of the same hand that is still holding the bottle of alcohol. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninty percent alcohol." Yugi stands up as Jirou starts to panic. "I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter."

The other Yugi gentle grabs my hand. "Let's go, Isis." He pulls me away from the booth and pulls me close to his side. I lift my hand up to remove the ribbon covering my eyes. I look up in the Other Yugi's eyes and I see an emotion go through them too quickly for me to see but it does once again send butterflies in my stomach and my face to blush ever so slightly causing a smirk to appear on his face.

My attention is drawn away from the other Yugi when I sense movement behind me. Jirou puts the gun on the table and uses that hand to remove the lighter from his other hand.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." The golden eye appears on his forehead once more as the puzzle glows. "The Yami No Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou shouts as he removes the fag from his mouth, picks up the gun at the same time he stands up. He points the gun at Yugi.

"The door of darkness opens." The image of the golden eyes moves towards Jirou causing him to cover his face. The gun goes over towards the ceiling as green and blue flames cover him as he lets out a scream. "Someone! Someone…! Hurry! This fire…Please put it out…!"

The cop ended up taking both Jirou and Tetsu back to jail for their crimes and for escaping prison in the first place. I let out a sigh of relief as no one was hurt and Yugi and I head home.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

"So you quit working?" Yugi questions Anzu.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi."

"Really?!" Yugi places his arms at the back of his head shyly with a laugh.

"Hey, you're late!" Jounouchi shouts from further up the road with his arm in the air. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!"

The door open and once again Miho and Honda are in the same poses as before. This time they are both wearing a white shirt with black spots exactly like that of a cow, pants a white hat with a rim of red along the bottom and a red apron with a cow face in the centre.

"Welcome…!"

"Y-you guys still doing that?" Jounouchi questions speechless.

"But…but…I want new clothes!"

"I…I… will fall as far as needed, as long as I'm with Miho-chan!"

The four of us let out a sigh of disbelief at the pair of them.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

Yugi cheerfully brings along his Duel Monsters cards when we head to school. He wants to show Jounouchi the game.

"Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah. I became popular when I was in third grade. It's started to become popular at other schools too."

Yugi paces some of the cards on the table in front of him. "Pretty!" Miho exclaims.

"There are thousands of types!"

"That many?" Anzu queries.

Jounouchi is looking at the cards he has in his hand. "So…how do you play?"

"This is a card battle game. Look! The defence and attack points are written, right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on this field."

"Seems fun," Anzu admits.

Jounouchi puts the cards down and places his hands behind his head. "Really? I don't like these kinds of childish games."

Honda appears behind us wearing a white slash saying 'Strong beautification week' and his arms behind his back. "You don't mean 'childish game'…you mean 'game where you use your head'!"

Jounouchi gets out of his seat and moves in front of Honda glaring at him. "Honda…what's that mean?!"

Honda turns his head to the side. "As you heard, no secret meanings here."

"You bastard!"

"By the way, what's with the getup?" Anzu asks points at the slash Honda is wearing.

"This? These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item…there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means."

"Really, over these cards?" Anzu questions sceptically.

"No. There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Jii-chan is also a mania." Yugi admits cheerfully.

Honda appears in front of Yugi's face. "That's it! I, as a part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards."

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job right?" Jounouchi points out.

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty…The first step is to prevent garbage! This is the beautification member's mission! However…There are few destined for this…No…I am the only one!" He bows slightly. "So I set up Strong Beautification week to fight that…with this, the whole nation…"

"Right, right! Mind if I interrupt?" The teacher states from the front of the class, annoyed. "Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student."

All of a sudden my Ladyship appears by itself on my finger. I normally keep it invisible but it just undone the spell by itself. My ladyship ring is a gold band which has silver vines wrapped around it. The ring itself is a silver. The petal of the lily is moonstone while the gem in the middle is an emerald. Inside the emerald is the image of the Potter family crest.

The Potter family crest is a gold stag with silver lilies wrapped around its antlers. Only one crest is shown at a time but I mostly keep it on the Potter crest as that was what Mama and Papa was.

Suddenly another ring appears on my wedding finger. I try taking it off but I can't remove it. The band is silver with three leaves on the left. These leaves have a diamond in the middle. The top of the ring is a bloomed lotus flower with a moonstone in the centre. I must admit, it is beautiful but why do I get the feeling that I have worn this ring before…a long time ago.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Yugi speak. "I wonder what kind of kid it'll be? I hope it's a kid who likes games."

"Please come in." The door opens and the new student is standing there. "He's Kaiba Seto-kun."

He has green hair and brown eyes. His uniform is completely white instead of the usual blue that the rest of the boys wear.

"Kaiba…you mean that…" Miho trails off with Anzu finishing. "…from the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?"

"Yes, he's the heir."

"Nice to meet you."

Anzu entwines her hands together. "Wonderful!"

Jounouchi moves his head to the side. "A rich, spoiled brat. I can't stand those."

"Oh! There's space next to Yugi."

Yugi looks at Kaiba as he walks over. "Hey!"

Kaiba looks at the floor, picks up the card and holds it out to Yugi. "Duel Monsters right? Yours?"

"Thanks. Are you into games?"

"Yeah! I love them!"

* * *

 **~~~End Of School~~~**

* * *

We wait as Yugi speaks to Kaiba through the car window. "See you, Yugi-kun. I'll be waiting, so definitely come."

Yugi agrees cheerfully. "I'm definitely going!"

The car drives off. "What a great car!" Miho praises.

"Hey, Yugi. You're getting along already?" Anzu questions.

A smile appears on Yugi's face. "Kaiba-kun is going to show me his card collection."

"Kaiba-kun's house?! Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go! I'm sure he'd be pleased! I'm sure looking forward to it!" Yugi suggests happily.

* * *

 **~~~Kaiba's House~~~**

* * *

Kaiba's home is a large mansion with a fountain in the middle of the garden, hedges and trees surrounding it. My mansions are much larger though they are all on lockdown and only I can get in using my magic and my ladyship ring.

"Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such a large house!" Jounouchi demands.

"Of course not!" Anzu denies.

Honda bikes up with Miho sitting on the back. Honda is breathing heavily and takes a few breaths.

"Not taxi right?" Anzu questions.

Kaiba's voice comes from the intercom. "Hey everyone. Glad you made it. Please come in."

The gates open and we head over to the doors. "Wow!" Yugi exclaims amazed.

The doors open and the others make a sound of amazement. Kaiba is standing in front of the door with maids wearing a blue uniform holding a gold circular tray behind him.

"Everyone came? I'm so pleased."

Kaiba leads us through the hallway of his mansion. "What an amazing mansion!" Anzu praises.

"It's no big deal." Kaiba states.

Jounouchi has his arms folded behind his head and a scowl on his face. "If this is 'no big deal' then what would mine be?!"

Anzu chuckles slightly as Honda walks up to Jounouchi. "Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly."

Jounouchi grabs a hold of Honda's collar. "Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off! "

Anzu puts her hand on each of their chests and pushes them away from each other. "Hey, you guys! Can you at least act properly here?"

Kaiba laughs. "It's alright. It's more fun if it's lively."

Yugi and I follow behind Kaiba. The rest stay behind briefly before quickly catching up as Kaiba opens a door. "Come, Yugi-kun. This is my card collection."

"Wow!" Yugi exclaims amazed once more.

"What are those?" Anzu asks looking at the trophies.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament."

"Won?!" the five of them exclaim in surprise.

Honda snaps out of his shock and places his hand on Jounouchi's right shoulder. "Give it up. He's way above you." He warns.

Miho walks up to Kaiba. "Kaiba-kun! Instead of the cards…tell us about your amusement parks."

Honda is quick to appear at Miho' side. "Miho-chan, I have some tickets…"

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park," Kaiba suggests.

Miho lets out a cheer as she hugs him. "You're the best!"

This set Honda off. His eyes are twitching with his teeth and fists clenched. There is an illusion of a large blue flame surrounding him. _I don't think Honda will be sticking up for him now if Jounouchi talks bad about him._

Kaiba walks towards Yugi after getting Miho to let go of him. "That's right, Yugi-kun, I bet you have some rare cards."

"I don't have any."

"Hey. Didn't you say earlier your Jii-chan had an amazing card?

"I'd definitely like to see," Kaiba states with a look in his eyes being something that I do not like. Not one bit.

"Yugi! Show it to him right away!" Jounouchi encourages.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Honda agrees without hesitation.

Yugi rubs the side of his head briefly before poking two of his fingers together shyly. "Then…"

"Thank you. I look forward to it."

* * *

 **~~~At Game~~~**

* * *

Yugi tells Grandfather about why we were all there for. Grandfather lets out his usual laugh. "My best card?!"

"Jii-chan, please, can you show it?"

Kaiba bows his head slightly. "Please, definitely show it!"

Grandfather lifts his finger in the air as he laughs. "Look like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment. Where is it…Here it is." He brings out a card with a blue dragon on it.

A shocked look quickly appears on Kaiba's face and he leans forward to get a closer look.

Miho looks disappointed by the card. "What? I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it!"

"It's no different from the others." Jounouchi agrees in the same tone of voice.

"Right." Honda agrees confused.

"You guys don't get it. It's called Blue Eyes Dragon. It's so powerful its production was cancelled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card!"

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu acknowledges in awe.

Honda bangs his hands on top of the counter. "Oji-san! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!"

"Why would a beautification member care?"

"True…"Honda agrees sweatdropping.

"Oji-san!" Kaiba calls getting our attention. He walks forward and places a briefcase on the counter. "Th-that Blue-Eyes Dragon…please take all these cards in a trade for it!"

The others let out a sound of shock. "Amazing!" Jounouchi exclaims surprised.

"No." Grandfather denies straight away.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi exclaims surprised again.

"There's no way…?" Kaiba asks sounding upset, real this time.

"Kaiba-kun, right? I understand how you feel, but…I'm not keeping the card because it's rare…This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memory. There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in it. This card too. That's why Kaiba-kun too…you should cherish each card in your trunk."

"You're right." Kaiba agrees though I can tell it sound fake. "I was mistaken." He closes the briefcase, picks it up and walks over to the door. "I think I'll go home now."

As soon as Kaiba shuts the door behind him, Jounouchi leans against the counter with a large smile on his face. "Jii-san, you said something great!"

Miho lunges forward and hugs Grandfather. "I see you in a new light!"

Later on that night, Yugi get a phone call from Kaiba but I was tired so instead of finding out what he wanted I went straight to bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit my fluffy pillow.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Before School~~~**

* * *

Yugi is showing Jounouchi and Honda how to play Duel Monsters. "Take your card from the pile one by one."

"Then I'll start." Honda picks up a card. "Zombie! Attack points 800. Of course, I place it in the graveyard field."

"I'm next." Jounouchi picks up his card. "Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500! Alright! I win!"

Honda bows his head in defeat. "I lost!"

"Nope! Honda-kun wins." Yugi points out.

"Why?" They both questions.

"It's true Zombie's attack and defence are weaker than the Dark Dragon. But its field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field, and your card's attack points go up."

"Shit!" Jounouchi states annoyed as he drops the cards he was using on the table.

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them!"

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty."

Honda curls his fingers around his chin with a chuckle. "Don't be a poor loser."

Anzu and Miho walk into the classroom. "Good morning!" Miho greets as cheerful as always. "Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun have started Duel Monster too?"

Anzu closes her eyes as she lifts her hands in the air. She shrugs slightly. "Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-kun."

They point at one another and speak at the same time. "That's THIS guy!" They both stand up and glare at each other. "What?!"

They go quiet when Kaiba walks into the room. "Good morning, Yugi-kun."

"Kaiba-kun!"

"By the way, about the phone call last night…" He trails off.

Yugi puts his bag on the desk and opens it. "Yeah. I asked Jii-chan and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you! I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards."

Yugi takes out the card and hands it over to Kaiba. "Here! Blue Eyes Dragon."

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" He places his right hand in his back pocket. "Thanks." He goes to hand it back but drops it on the ground. "Sorry! Sorry!" He leans down to pick the card up but I notice that he switches the card with another, no doubt a copy. "Here. This card…it only shines when the rightful owner has it."

Kaiba leaves the room followed by the others. I have to stay behind briefly to get some books from the library in different languages such as Arabic and a book on Egyptian hieroglyphics.

I sense Yugi in danger once again and I quickly rush up to the school roof to see Jounouchi and Honda knocked out on the ground and a man has just knocked Yugi out. Before he falls to the ground I catch him and place his head on my lap.

The golden eye appears on Yugi forehead again. When his eyes open they are red instead of his violet. He looks at me briefly before sitting up, his hands on my legs. "Whether it's 'no use' or not…let's find out." He states as he stands up. He places his hand in front of me and helps me stand up before reluctantly letting go.

We both leave the roof (after he beats the men up and I kick them in their private's areas) and head down to where Kaiba is walking towards his car. "Kaiba!" He turns to look at Yugi. "Now…It's game time."

Kaiba takes a step back in surprise. "Yugi."

We head into a classroom where the Duel Monster cards are set up. Yugi and Kaiba sit at the desk while I sit on the table at the side where I am able to see everything.

Kaiba has his arms folded across his chest, an aura of cockiness surrounding him. "Yugi. You know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?"

Yugi also has his arms folded across his chest an aura of confidence surrounding him. "I don't know. However…This Duel Monsters game…will be different from before."

"Ohh. I'll look forward to it, Yugi."

"We'll each have 40 cards. Life point, two thousand points. You lose when it hits zero. Game…Start."

Kaiba picks up his first card. "I'll start first. Level 5 Gargoyle. I place him on the Dark Forest field!" The ground starts shaking. "What?"

Green smoke comes from the card and the image of the Gargoyle appears banging its fists against its chest before letting out a roar.

"It can't be!"

"Didn't I tell you? 'This game would be different from all others'. I block your attack with this card. Dark Dragon. I place it on the lake field." The image of the dragon appears in front of the Gargoyle. "Battle!"

The dragon lets out a burst of fire which surrounds the Gargoyle's body which quickly destroys it. He is now down to 1500 life points. Kaiba clenches his fist when it does. He looks down at the card as smoke disappears back inside before the card disappears. "The card…?!"

"That's right…The losing card is completely destroyed. This is…a Duel Monsters Yami game duel!"

Kaiba has his head lowered as his shoulders shake in a silent laugh. He looks up with a smirk on his face and fists clenched. "Interesting! Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for! However…this duel won't last very long it seems." He picks up another card. "One of the strongest, rare card…Minotaurus! His field is the desert! Go!"

The dragon set a blast of fire toward Minotaurus which he blocks with the axe he is holding. "It's no use. Minotaurus' attack and defence are higher than the Dragon's!" Minotaurus swipes his sword in front of his destroying Dark Dragon lowering Yugi's life points to 1500. "So…Pull your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly."

Yugi picks up the next card. "Holy Elf." A lady wearing a blue loose dress across the shoulders with green hair appears with her eyes closed and finger entwined and resting against her chest. Yugi places Holy Elf in a defence position.

Kaiba does the same with Minotaurus and sets one card. Yugi picks up his next card. "The next card…Wight!" Yugi passes his turn and Kaiba picks his next card.

"So here I come. It's the magic card I put down earlier. Growth! Minotaurus' attack power is further increased. Any monster you pick will be useless!" Minotaurus swipes at the Holy Elf, knocking her over and destroying her. Kaiba laughs. "No card you pick can beat Minotaurus! Give it up, Yugi. It's over. Now…pull your last card!"

Yugi reaches for his next card. "Of course I'm not giving up."

"Fine with me."

Yugi looks at the card before looking at Kaiba. "I also have a super powerful card in my hand…Summon Demon! The field: Dark Forest."

"What?! One of the best 5 rare cards?!"

Summon Demon is a large purple figure makes out of bones. Minotaurus is easily destroyed with one blow. "Of course, Minotaurus is no match…"

Kaiba is lowered to 1200 life points. "One of my best cards…Minotaurus…"

Yugi lets out a slight chuckle. "We no longer know how the game is going…There's no card you can pull."

Kaiba takes a card out from his pocket. "That's not true. What controls this game isn't the heart…it's tenacity!" He places the card sneakily at the top of the pile before picking up the same card. "Blue-Eyes Dragon!"

"So you are after all…"

"Of course the field is the Lake!" The white dragon with blue eyes appears out of the water. "Go, Blue-Eyes Dragon!" Kaiba laughs as Yugi's life points are lowered to 50 when he suddenly stops when Blue-Eyes Dragon begins roaring. "What's going on?! Finish him!"

The Millennium Puzzle glow gold slightly as Yugi points at Kaiba. "Kaiba. You don't get it, do you? You don't understand why Blue-Eyes Dragon doesn't attack. It's because your heart isn't in that card!"

"Wh-what?!"

"I can see it. It's Jii-chan's heart in that Blue-Eyes Dragon."

"It can't be…Blue-Eyes Dragon is disappearing?!"

"It's fate to fight…and loyalty to Jii-chan is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

Kaiba holds the card in disbelief. "That's impossible! The Cards possess no will of their own!" The card disappears from his hand.

"Think that if you want. The card I've picked…is Revive the Dead! It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

"What?! That card…!"

"And of course I revive…Blue-Eyes Dragon. It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless."

This lowers Kaiba's life points down to 100. He scoffs before picking up his next card. "I can't lose! Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment…the field that draws the most power from a gremlin is…There! Split the Land!"

"What?!" Yugi for once exclaims surprised.

Kaiba laughs as the field is split in two. "If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw! We will meet again!" Kaiba is surrounded by a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke disappears, Kaiba is gone and the table they were using is destroyed. "Just as expected from the one called Duel Monsters Expert…picking that card in the end." The Blue-Eyes Dragon card is on the floor. Yugi leans down to pick it up. "Jii-chan's heart…I've retrieved it."

Yugi passes out and when he opens his eyes they are violet. It is the real Yugi back in place. We head home and Yugi is quick to pass the card back to Grandfather.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Anzu and Jounouchi are walking with Yugi and me after finishing school. "I'm glad you found you Ojii-chan's card."

"It's thanks to Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun."

"We didn't do a thing." Jounouchi denies. "But just who did…?" He mutters in wonder.

We hear Miho cheering and look to see her holding onto Honda's waist as he rides his bike. "This is better than a taxi!"

"R-really?!" Honda looks and sees us standing in front of them. "W-we have something to do together."

"Honda-kun, go faster!"

"Right!" He agrees.

As they ride past us it isn't long before they both let out a scream. They crash into the pole and fall to the floor, Miho landing on top of him both of their eyes turned into swirls.

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asks.

Honda and Miho aren't listening. "So happy…"

Yugi rubs the back of his head laughing slightly. "That's nice."

"One merit…Miho-chaaan…Miho-chan."

"Man…useless beautification guy."

I chuckle softly as neither Honda or Miho make a move of getting up of the ground.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

"We're off!" Yugi and I call out to Grandfather as we start to leave the shop.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turns to look at him. "What, Jii-chan?" He mutters as he has a piece of toast in his mouth.

"What do you mean 'What, Jii-chan'?! if you're going out, finish eating first. It's bad for the digestive system."

"But if I'm late it'll inconvenience everyone. Later." Yugi shuts the door behind us.

We head towards all the shops. Yugi looks around. "Must be Sunday, look how crowded it is." Yugi stops at an alleyway where there is a long cue of people. Yugi and I share a look before moving through the alleyway to see the cue near a shop the other side. "I wonder what's going on?"

The man next to Yugi turns to look down at Yugi. "D-Shock Premium collection."

"Huh? You mean that's the wristwatch D-Shock?"

"Yeah, that's it. That mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today."

"The mystical collection…" Yugi looks at the line and lets out a soft gasp. I follow his gaze to see Honda standing with his hands in his pockets. He is wearing a white shirt, green vest, beige pants and shoes.

"Yugi, I'll be back in a minute. I need to go buy something before I forget." I state softly as Yugi walks towards Honda.

"Okay, Isis-nee." Yugi agrees cheerfully.

I move in the other direction and head inside a clothes store. My breasts are growing slightly larger than before so I get some more undergarments, nighties, pyjamas, dressing gowns and some slippers.

I then quickly head over to the bookstore and get some Japanese recipe books. I have no trouble cooking English food but I haven't really touched Japanese food. This is followed by the pet store as I get some pet bowls, food, hygiene products, bedding, toys and treats for a dog. _I don't know why but I have a feeling that I need these items, not to mention Hedwig should be here soon. She was hiding with Luna for a while before she came to live with me. Don't want the wizarding world to find me after all._

I duck inside an empty alleyway and shrink all the other items and place them inside the one bag instead of carrying more than one and it getting in the way. I let out a sigh before heading back over to Yugi.

I get back to see Yugi inside the store and that someone was holding him up by his collar. I rush over to Yugi's side at the same time Honda appears and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Stop it!"

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!"

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules."

The man pushes Honda's hand off his shoulder as he turns to look at him. "What?!" He demands.

Honda doesn't say anything but continues to glare at the man. The silence is broken when a shop employee uses the phone. "Hello, police?"

The man looks behind him before leaving with a scoff. We continue to look in the direction he has stormed off in until we could no longer see his figure. Honda is the first to look away and gaze down at Yugi. "Sorry, I'm late. You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi places his hand on his chest and lets out a sigh of relief and nods his head with a smile. "Isis-nee, did you get what you need?"

"Yeah, I did," I state softly as we leave the store.

Miho and the others soon meet up with us in front of the arcade. Miho is wearing a brown jacket, white dress with a bow and ruff and white flats. Anzu is wearing a green jacket, pink top, blue jeans and light pink shoes. Jounouchi is wearing a light blue shirt with a blue long sleeves top underneath, blue jeans and light blue trainers.

Honda hands over the watch to Miho which she puts on as soon as she gets it with a smile on her face. "Hey. Isn't it great?"

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Jounouchi exclaims surprised.

"Honda-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place."

Anzu looks at Miho slyly. "Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?"

Miho entwines her fingers together before looking at Honda with a smile on her face. "Absolutely! I love you, Honda-kun!"

"She said she loves you, Honda!" Jounouchi teases. "Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?"

"Shut up!" Honda snaps. "As a beautification member, it's only the natural thing to do!" He turns around to look in front of us, his eyes spread out wide. "Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied…purifying those people's heart is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and greatest kindness."

Yugi pokes his head around Honda's back with a finger in the air. "Although that's kind of overdoing it."

"True." I agree chuckling softly.

"How forceful!" Anzu scolds.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?" Jounouchi asks pointing at the watch.

"This D-Shock?"

"Hey, Jounouchi! Are you listening to me?!" Honda demands as he stands in front of him.

"Just while we're here. I just want to do this once in my life." Jounouchi persuades.

"Okay. Just don't get it dirty all right?" Miho agrees.

"Wait a moment!" Honda yells causing Jounouchi to takes a step back in surprise.

"What is it, Honda?! You're screaming in my ear!"

Honda glares at him before speaking. "Rock-paper-scissors." Jounouchi looks at Honda confused before Honda continues speaking. "The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever."

Jounouchi moves his head to the side with a sigh. "It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name."

"Come on, rock-paper-scissors! Here we go, Jounouchi!"

I ignore them briefly when I notice the same man who grabbed Yugi by the collar hiding in the alleyway looking towards us, well mostly towards Miho who has the watch on her wrist.

I snap out of it when Jounouchi and Honda had finished playing rock-paper-scissors. Honda wins and he gets to wear the watch which makes Jounouchi sulk slightly.

We end up going inside the arcade and I watch Yugi on the slot machine. "I did it! Look how much came out! Hey, hey, Look, Honda-kun. Honda-kun?" Yugi walks in front of Honda and waves his hand in front of his face when Honda didn't reply.

"He must be dreaming about Miho again," I admit. Yugi lets out a sigh and nods his head in agreement.

Honda does finally snap out of his daydream just too head to the toilet. Yugi and I walk over to Anzu, Miho and Jounouchi while we wait for him to come back. "Eh? Miho, you're going home already?" Anzu queries.

"Yeah. I have an early curfew."

Honda walks over to Miho. "Really? Then I'll return that…" He reaches behind towards his back pockets but then begins searching for it.

"What is it?" Miho questions.

"Hey, don't tell me…you lost it?" Jounouchi states annoyed.

"No…no way! That can't be! Wait a moment! Where is it?" Honda panics and he searching his body for the watch.

Yugi looks in front of him and lets out a soft sound of surprise. I follow his gaze to see the same man as before, once again staring at us. "That's…"

"It's gone!" Honda screams as he takes all of his clothes off and looks inside his boxers causing both Anzu and Miho to blush and Yugi jump in surprise. "Why?! Where did it disappear to?!" He holds onto the sides of his head.

Miho slaps him on the cheek before running off crying. "Honda-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!"

Honda stretches his arm out towards the arcade door from the floor, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Mi…Miho-chan!"

Yugi looks towards the man who is still standing staring at us. "Could it be…"

"It's possible. He's been watching us since then." I acknowledge quietly.

Honda, with his clothes back on, crawl around on the ground looking carefully for the watch. "Where is Miho-chan's watch?!"

Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi and I run over to Honda when we hear him. "Honda-kun it doesn't look like you're going to find it," Anzu admits.

"You've lost it. Just give up already." Jounouchi states.

"I can't just give up! It's my fault! Because of my carelessness…Miho-chan's important D-whatever is…"

"Like I said it's not D-whatever. It's D-Shock."

"Shit! Ow!" Honda yells when the man from before steps on his hand that is resting on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a washcloth."

"You bastard…"

Jounouchi grabs a hold of the man's jacket. "What are you doing, punk?!"

Honda stands up. "Stop it, Jounouchi. If you have time to play with that idiot…then please help me search for the watch instead." Honda walks off.

The man pulls Jounouchi's hand off his jacket and walks off. "What he said." He walks off towards the basement.

The alarm goes off and we look to see Honda lifting up one of the machines. Two of the employees run over to him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" "You idiot! Stop that!"

I ignore there talking and keep on eye on Yugi. While Anzu and Jounouchi run over to Honda, Yugi looks towards where the man went before running there. We share a look at the top of the stairs when we hear footsteps further down. We walk to the side and look down to see the man walking down them at a slow pace. He stops walking suddenly and holds up a watch, the same watch that belongs to Miho.

Yugi lets out a gasp and runs after him. I follow after him at a slower pace. I'm wearing high heels. Not a good idea to run with them on the stairs. I catch up just to see the man knee Yugi in the stomach causing him to land on the floor. I run over to Yugi just as the puzzle begins to glow.

The man tries to open the doors but they don't move. "It's not opening. What's going on? Dammit!"

The change on Yugi is complete and he stands up as the room is filled with gears. "It's Game Time."

The man looks at Yugi surprised. "You!" He runs towards Yugi.

"Hey, that's dangerous," Yugi warns as the man stops as a pendulum swings past.

"What the hell is this?"

"You're going to play a game with me." Yugi states.

"What?!"

"However…it'll be a Yami no Game. We will be wagering your stolen D-Shock."

"Don't fuck with me, bastard!"

A mechanical bird appears from the floor and snatches the watch from the man's hand before disappearing again in the floor. The man crouches and tries to open up the door the bird disappeared in. "My…my D-Shock!"

"But it's not really yours, is it? But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours."

"Game you say?!" the man demands as he looks up at Yugi.

"Well? Do you accept?"

The man stands up. "I'll play any game you got!"

"No need to be so angry. The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stopwatch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins."

"What? That's it?"

"However if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right? Whether you do this or not, is up to you."

"Don't mock me! Of course, I'm in!"

"Alright. So who'll start?"

"I will!"

"Understood." Yugi agrees with no hesitation. "Then…start!"

The doors on the floor open and the pigeon springs out. The timer starts. He stands there for a few seconds before kneeling and pressing the stop button. He dodges out of the way as the pendulum swings past. He manages to stop the time at 9.35 seconds.

"How's that?!"

"You're good. Now, my turn." The pigeon goes back inside the doors. "Start."

The pigeon pops back out and the time starts once more. Yugi closes his eyes for a bit before opening and pressing the stop button and moving back as the pendulum swings past. He stopped it at 9.95 seconds.

"9.95 seconds?!" The man exclaims surprised.

"Looks like I win."

"No! This was just a test! The next one will be the real one!" The man denies.

"Test? I see. Very well."

"Wait. This time I'm doing it from that side!" He moves over to that side and stands near Yugi.

"Okay." Yugi agrees and moves to the other side. I follow not wanting to stay near the older man. "Start."

The older man goes first again. As he leans down to press the stop button he freezes and looks to the right where the pendulum is swinging from. He tries to move his hand but he isn't fast enough and the pendulum hits it and he lets out a shout of pain.

"Too bad. I suppose I'll be taking this back after all." Yugi states as he put his hand on the watch.

"Stop!" The other man demands as he grabs a hold of Yugi's wrist. "There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!" He lets out a gasp as the gold eye appears on Yugi's forehead.

"How pathetic."

"You…" He trails off.

"The Door of Darkness…has been opened."

"What?" He looks down at his hand to see a hole that has gears inside. He stands up as he let out a shout. "What is this?" He lifts up his sleeves to see the watches he has are embedded into his skin.

Yugi takes the stolen watch from the pigeon and heads towards the door. I follow him as the man starts shouting. "I don't like this! Save me!"

We leave the room and the original Yugi takes over. We head outside where Honda and the others are and Yugi hands over the watch. "Ehh? You found it?! It's true! Yes! It's found!"

"So it was under the stairs?" Jounouchi questions.

"Yeah." Yugi agrees happily.

"Why would it be there?" Jounouchi questions confused.

Anzu turns to look at Yugi's face. "Also, what happened to your face?"

Yugi looks confused himself. "I'd like to joke about this…but I don't remember what happened."

Honda places his arm over his eyes and tears pour from them. "Thank goodness! With this, I can face Miho-chan! This really is great! Thank you, Yugi! Isis!"

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

"Perfume?"

"Yeah! This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this! But I'm sure there'll be a long line."

Honda clenches his fist and holds one in the air. "Alright, Miho-chan! Leave this to the beautification of justice, Honda Hiroto!"

Miho claps her hands happily with a smile on her face. "I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!" Honda laughs stupidly at Miho's response.

Anzu rests her hand against her right cheek and closes her eyes. "Well…well…"

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" Jounouchi questions with a sigh.

I let out a soft chuckle as we watch Honda with his goofy grin and Miho as she giggles happily.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

Yugi brings a newspaper to school with us when we go. "Excavation in Egypt?!" Jounouchi questions surprised.

"Yeah!" Yugi states cheerfully.

"They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings." Anzu reads from the newspaper she is holding.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino-cho's museum," Yugi adds.

"That sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Miho cheers.

"The professor who found the grave is a friend of our Jii-chan, right Isis-nee?"

"Yeah, he is. He did say that he'd show us the excavations though." I agree softly.

"The person in this photo right?" Anzu question still looking at the newspaper.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Miho praises.

"Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt right?" Anzu queries looking over at Yugi.

"Y-yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle."

"But Yugi, didn't your Jii-chan say…the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious death?" Anzu questions.

Jounouchi looks at Yugi surprised. "For real?! Are you cursed or something, Yugi?!"

"N-no way!" Yugi denies as he lifts the puzzle and looks at it.

"Look! They found a mummy!" Honda points out.

"Mu-mummy?!" Jounouchi exclaims surprised, his face slightly pale before turning around.

"What's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me you're scared of mummies?" Honda teases.

Jounouchi abruptly turns to look at Honda. "N-no way!"

A smile appears on Honda's face and he begins daydreaming. He lets out a laugh before holding his arm in the air. "All right! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!"

"Then tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at one o'clock at the museum." Anzu acknowledges.

A smile appears on Yugi's face. "I'll look forward to it!"

* * *

 **~~~At The Museum~~~**

* * *

Grandfather waits with us as we wait outside the Museum. "Mutou-san. I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact." Grandfather's friend states as he walks up to us. He has grey hair and a beard with black eyes. He is wearing a yellow shirt, green jacket and trousers and black shoes.

"No, it's the same with me. I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit. Oh, let me introduce everyone. This is professor Yoshimori."

"Pleased to meet you."

"You found the king's grave. What a talented person!" Honda praises.

"Cool!" Miho agrees.

Grandfather looks back towards professor Yoshimori. "If I'm not mistaken, that person is…"

"Yes. The sponsor for today's display. He was in charge of the excavation."

Another man walks up to us and stops next to professor Yoshimori. He has grey hair and black eyes and has a small moustache. He is wearing a white hat with a brown band, pink striped shirt with a red bow tie, yellow jacket, pants and black shoes

"I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my museum.

Yugi lets out a soft gasp and I look to see him looking in the other direction but I don't sense anyone there before I look back towards Professor Yoshimori. "Mutou-san, you talked about a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"You mentioned him?" Grandfather questions as Yugi look at them.

"Oh. So you're Yugi-kun?"

Kanekura runs over to Yugi, his hands out in front of him when he sees the Puzzle. "So that's the rumoured Millennium Puzzle?!" He grabs a hold of it and looks at it, dragging Yugi closer in the process. "This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt."

"Kanekura-san is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes."

Yugi quickly gains balance of himself and takes the puzzle out from Kanekura's hands. Jounouchi turns the other way but Honda doesn't tease him this time as he isn't taking much interest in his actions, well yet at least.

"Ummm…more important, let's hurry and see the mummies."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Miho cheers in agreement.

Kanekura is still looking at Yugi, well his puzzle. "Yugi-kun, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit!" He bows his head slightly. "Please!"

Yugi seems hesitant but he finally agrees after a few seconds. "Okay, it's only for a day after all."

"O-okay. Thank you, Yugi-kun." Kanekura takes the puzzle from around Yugi's neck. "The Egyptian display is grateful as well."

With the Puzzle in his grubby hands, Kanekura takes us inside the museum to give us a tour. "Amazing! Hey, Anzu, look at this necklace! The ruby is even bigger than the chickens!" Miho exclaims amazed while drool escapes the corner of her mouth.

"Miho. You're drooling!" Anzu warns.

Jounouchi is following Yoshimori. "All these treasures belong to the people who dig them up?"

"No. By 1921, about half of the treasure became personal possessions. But now all of it belongs to Egypt."

Yugi, Grandfather and I follow behind them at a slower pace. "Yes. That's why in 1922, Stan Carmen didn't get a single one of his famous treasures." Grandfather adds.

"I see. I thought archaeologists were shallow people just after treasure." Yugi admits.

"Of course not!" Yoshimori denies. "There's not much profit in this. However, the moment you open the door to history…you get a sense of joy that can't be put in words. As long as there's that, I won't stop."

"You truly are after romance before money!" Grandfather states slyly.

"That's right." Yoshimori agrees without hesitation.

"Ah! Look! This is beautiful." Anzu exclaims looking at one of the drawings on the wall.

"This is the judgement of the dead isn't it?" Grandfather queries.

"Yeah. Before the king of the underworld, the dead's crime from when they were alive…would be measured using a scale. If the weight of the sin caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them."

"Scary!" Miho admits.

"Okay! Next is the mummy corner." Yoshimori announces.

"Mummy! So we are seeing them?" Jounouchi questions scared.

* * *

 **~~~In The Mummy Corner~~~**

* * *

As soon as we see the mummy Miho lets out a loud scream and takes a step back. Honda closes his eyes and opens up his arms. "Finally. Okay, Miho-chan! Go ahead and jump into my chest!"

"Kawaii!" Miho suddenly exclaims.

"Y-you…just what kind of sensation are you having?" Anzu questions in disbelief.

"Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby."

I look behind me to see that it was Jounouchi that had clung onto Honda's arms. "I suddenly felt bad…it's the curse…the mummy's curse!"

"How long are you going to do that?!" Honda demands before pushing him off and towards the mummy's case.

Jounouchi lets out a scream before quickly turning in our direction. "Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!" Jounouchi pushes Anzu and Miho out of the room. Yugi and I are still standing in front of the mummy case. Yugi is watching Jounouchi push the others out of the room while I keep watching the mummy. Yugi follows my example resting his hands gently against the glass.

A man in a white robe holding a pair of gold scales stops by Yugi and is gazing at the mummy. Yugi and I look up as his gold/orange eyes water before tears stream down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asks confused.

"These are not my tears. This rotted figure…it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still lives within it. Prevented from its eternal slumber…The lamentation of its soul becomes tears within me." He suddenly pats Yugi's head softly. "What a cute boy." He looks at me and I see his eyes widen ever so slightly before he turns around and walks off.

"Boy?! I'm a high school student! Weird Egyptian, right Isis-nee?"

"He sees more than most people do so his weirdness is understandable," I stated softly.

We leave the room and catch up with the others. Jounouchi points in front of him where Kanekura and another man is standing. "Look! Yugi's puzzle is on display over there!"

"That's great!" Miho praises.

Yugi looks happy when he sees it. "It's true!"

Kanekura and the other man move out the way and we surround the case. "Yugi's treasure is famous!" Jounouchi states.

Yugi lets out a short laugh. "I guess."

"We should take a memorial photo," Anzu suggests.

Yoshimori appears behind Yugi. "Yugi-kun, you didn't actually want to let the Millennium Puzzle go right?"

"Nope," Yugi admits shyly.

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-san. I couldn't say anything in my situation." He apologizes.

Anzu holds up a camera. "Okay, everyone. Get in line. I'm going to take the photo."

Honda stands at the right his fingers in the V sign Miho is in front of him with a smile and waving her hand, Jounouchi is on the left pointing at the puzzle from above and Yugi is in front of him again with the V sigh and a smile on his face. I kneel in the middle of them, just below the puzzle.

"Okay. Pose!"

We finish the tour before heading outside. "Ah, that was fun," Anzu admits.

"Yeah! Miho is so touched!" Miho agrees arm in the air. "Right, Honda-kun?"

"R-right!" He laughs awkwardly before looking away. Jounouchi lets out a sigh at the same time.

"Professor Yoshimori. Thank you for today." Grandfather thanks him.

"No, no. So I must return to the college."

Yugi waves at him as he walks away. "Goodbye!"

Miho and Jounouchi also both wave as we speak at the same time. "Thank you very much!"

"Hey everyone. What should we do now?" Anzu asks when Professor Yoshimori is out of our view.

"I'm waiting till closing time. I want to get the Puzzle back."

"I'm waiting with Yugi," I add softly.

Anzu raises her fist into the air. "Then let's split up here."

"See you again tomorrow!" Yugi and I say at the same time.

"Later!" Honda states as he, Jounouchi and Miho walk in the other direction from Anzu. "Bye!" Miho waves.

Yugi looks down at his watch. "Four-thirty? Just thirty more minutes."

I lean against the wall while Yugi sits on the floor. A while later, Yugi once again looks down at his watch. It's five minutes until 5. "Alright, it's about time to get the puzzle back"

Yugi stands up while I move away from the wall and we head through the museum's front doors towards the Egyptian exhibit where the puzzle last was placed. Well, we try to at least. "This museum really is a maze. It's the Egyptian from before." As the man walks closer we both see Yugi's puzzle in his other hand. "My Millennium Puzzle."

"You were the one who solved this?"

"Yeah! It was really difficult!" Yugi admits.

"It did take you 8 years to complete it, Yugi," I stated softly.

Yugi rubs the back of his head shyly. "But why do you have the Puzzle?" The man doesn't answer for a few seconds before he closes his eyes. "Key?"

The key moves by itself and taps the middle of Yugi's forehead. And for some reason I find myself dragged into Yugi's mind along with the Egyptian man. I land on my feet next to the man as he himself lands. He seems surprised to see me. "You…"

"I'm making sure you don't do anything to Yugi's mind." I glare at him harshly.

I follow behind him as we walk down the path. There are two doors. I stay silent as he begins talking to himself. "In this boy's mind is two rooms. One room is scattered with toys and pure. It is without wicked thought."

"That's obvious, and he will be staying that way," I add softly gazing inside Yugi's room.

"And in the other room…" He trails off as the door opens by itself. He lets out a soft gasp when the person who normally takes over Yugi is standing there.

The other Yugi looks at me briefly surprised and motions me over with his hand. I walk over to him and stand at his side. He gazes at me briefly before look towards the Egyptian. "So someone's come to visit my room? Who are you? I don't know what power you used to visit my room…but you will tell me why you came here."

"I am a visiting guest. It is only good manners that I answer your question. I have come to learn the secret of your Millennium Puzzle power." He admits.

"So you know of the Millennium Puzzle's existence?"

"The Millennium Puzzle is a Dark Millennium Item. Since ancient Egypt, for three thousand years, it's been in the king's grave. I heard the ancient Pharaoh used it to reveal and judge criminals. I know this from the ancient Belem."

"So you came here using the power of one of those Millennium Items?"

"The power of the Dark Millennium Cross. This is the key to people's room of minds. By looking at the room, I can learn all about the person. Disposition, potential ability, complex. And I also possess the Dark Millennium Scales. It is an item that measures the weight of sin for those being judged. However, I do not know the power of the Millennium Puzzle. How much power does its completed form have?"

"So you entered my mind to find that answer?"

"Seeing this room I can tell there is a great power within it. I want to ascertain that fact. And if we need the power, my family will be taking it."

"Your family?" He just nods his head. "The Puzzle's power is indeed in my room. But I can't tell you that easily. You get it? It's Game time. If you win, I will tell you the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. The rule is easy. Somewhere in this mind is my true room. Can you find it?"

The Egyptian laughs. "I forgot to mention I had special abilities. Once I enter someone's room of the mind, I can freely manipulate it. Of course. I can destroy someone's personality too. I accept this game. And I will find your true room!"

The other Yugi laughs. "Well, will it really be that easy? But this is a much more a dangerous game than you think." The surroundings disappear and change into a bunch of staircases and doors. It looks similar to a maze.

"Th-this is…a maze!"

"What's wrong? It won't begin unless you move."

"The doors appear to be countless. But one of them is the true room!" He walks up the first set

I trip slightly but the other Yugi catches me before I could fall. "Thank you, Yami."

"Yami?" He questions interested.

"I can't keep on calling you Yugi as you are not him. So, Yami." I state softly.

"I see." He states amused. He reluctantly lets me go and I stand up straight. At the same time, I see a ring on his wedding finger. It is a silver band with a diamond scarab in the middle. On either side of the scarab, there are lotus symbols all around the band.

My attention is drawn back to the Egyptian when he opens the first door. He walks in and a boulder falls from the ceiling but he manages to move out the way in time. An image of Yami appears from the wall. "I suppose you realize by now. The road to the true room will be most steep one. Good luck."

He opens the next door and a flood of water appears knocking him down. In the next room, a flamethrower sets his clothes on fire. He trips down the stairs and the fire is quick to disappear.

He gets back up and closes his eyes, and uses his senses to find the door instead. He ignores most of the doors until he stops in front of one with an eye on the front. He opens the door to the room where Yami is sitting on a chair with me on his lap as Yami gently pulled me down to sit on his legs. "Yo."

"So this is it? So I've finally reached the real room?" He walks inside the room. Yami smirk causing the Egyptian to stop. The floor beneath his begin to loosen and fall. "No! This is also a trap!" He falls but grabs a hold of the ledge before he couldn't fall below. "If I fall into this deep darkness…I'll never leave this boy's mind!"

Yami stands up and walks over to the ledge. "This is the end." He chuckles before he leans down and holds out his hand causing the Egyptian to look at him surprised. "It's okay. This hand is not a trap." He takes a hold of Yami's hand and he is pulled up.

"I can't believe that in this mind, the other boy saved me. I am indebted to you."

"Peeping into the mind rooms of people is a poor hobby." Yami scolds.

"This game…I suppose I have lost?"

"No…perhaps this is the beginning."

The Egyptian gets off the ground and walks towards the door. "Farewell." He leaves Yugi's mind and I am quick to follow but not before kissing Yami on his cheek leaving him blushing.

When I open my eyes the Egyptian is on his knees and Yugi is looking at his worried. "Hey…Hey! Are you okay? You look really pale. You haven't moved this whole time."

"Oh. I am okay. Let me return this." The Egyptian states as he holds the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi is quick to take it out of his hands. "Thank you!" He thanks gratefully.

"No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all."

"Debt? Did I lend you something?" Yugi asks confused.

"I meant to the other you."

"The other me? What are you talking about? Hey…are you really okay?"

"Boy…what is your name?"

"I'm Yugi! Not 'boy'" It's Yugi!"

He looks at me. "And you?"

"Isis due to my slight Egyptian heritage," I admitted softly.

He looks at me surprised before looking back at Yugi. "Yugi, Isis. There are still things I must do in this country. But when all the judgements are over. I will meet you again, I think. My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've told my name to a stranger." Shadi walks off.

Yugi gazes at his back as he does. "Weird guy."

"True." I chuckle softly.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

Late at night, Grandfather contacts Yugi and I about Professor Yoshimori being injured. Yugi is quick to let the others know and we head straight over to the hospital. Grandfather leaves professor Yoshimori's room with a sigh.

"Jii-chan."

"Looks like it isn't fatal. Now it's late, so everyone return home."

"What about you, Jii-chan?" Yugi asks.

"Tonight I plan to stay with him all night," Grandfather admits.

We leave the hospital and begin to walk home. "But what's going on? Kanekura-san and professor Yoshibori. Two of the people on the Egypt excavation." Anzu wonders.

"It's obviously the curse! The curse! It's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission!" Jounouchi warns, face pale.

"Miho is scared!"

"Miho-chan, don't worry about anything. There's no way such a thing like curses exists. Even if they existed, I'd risk my life to protect you." Honda admits without any hesitation.

"With this hard head…he's scarier than any curse!" Jounouchi teases with a smirk.

"What was that?!"

"Cut it out! Don't create a fuss in the street!" Anzu scolds.

"Right, right." Honda and Jounouchi agree.

We get to the end of the street and stop under the street light. "Well, I go this way." Anzu states.

"Be careful, okay?" Miho warns.

"I'll be fine." Anzu states before waving and walking to the left.

Yugi lifts his arm to wave. "See you again tomorrow!"

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Yugi goes an ahead in the morning as I had to make sure the shop was locked securely as Grandfather wasn't back just yet. Once that is done I walk to school. As I do I feel a presence behind me. I turn but it is too late as everything goes back.

* * *

 **~~~Shadi's POV~~~**

* * *

I enter the mind of Isis. She is the key to drawing out the other Yugi. I open my eyes and look around in amazement. She has the large room I have ever seen. On one side, there is a large forest filled with different animals such as Unicorn. Deeper inside there is a field of lilies with a smaller cottage in the middle with a stag, deer, black dog and wolf protecting it. On the other side, there is a large castle, different with a large amount of magic.

However, her mind is too protected and I can not even move towards any of these three areas and I am forced to stay standing where I am. Never mind, I have still gained control of her mind and will be able to use her.

I can sense she has a strong will to protect the people she cares about. I feel sorry but I need to use her.

* * *

 **~~~3** **RD** **POV~~~**

* * *

"What is that Jounouchi?! Honda demands as soon as Jounouchi enters the classroom.

"You can tell just by looking! It's a talisman! A talisman!"

"Then what's that below?"

Jounouchi lowers his head. "It happened to Kanekura and professor Yoshibori! Without a doubt, the curse will come for us next!" Jounouchi shows his hands. Inside them, there is a bunch of talismans.

"No way. How many time must I say it? Curses don't exist. Even if they did. As long as your heat is clean, you have nothing to fear!"

Jounouchi sits down in his seat. "Leave me alone! Dammit."

Isis walks behind and sits in her seat. "Isis-nee, good morning!" Yugi greet cheerfully when he sees her. A confused look appears on his face when she doesn't reply back. She finally lifts her head and looks at Yugi with a smile though he could tell it's not her. Her eyes are the orange/gold colour instead of her usual emerald green.

The boys have gym and Shadi with control over Isis's body pushes over poles in the storage shed. Yugi moves out of the way before he is hurt. Next, she is made to hide at the top of the stairs holding a basketball.

"Man! That sure was close. Be careful." Jounouchi warns.

"Things have to be organized! I can't overlook this as a beautification member." Honda states.

She lets go of the basketball and it hits Yugi making him fall down the stairs. Honda and Jounouchi run down the stairs after him worried.

"Hey, Yugi! Are you okay?!"

"It's no big deal. Just a light wound."

"You should go to the school infirmary."

Jounouchi and Honda head back to class while Isis is made to head to the infirmary after Yugi. Yugi is the first to walk in and looks around confused. "Is no one here? Sensei?"

Shadi makes Isis start to strangle Yugi. However, Isis fight back control as she refuses to hurt her cousin. Her eyes flash between her usual emerald green and the orange/gold. Isis manages to gain control briefly to speak to Yugi. "Yugi…someone is controlling my body, hurry run aw-" She is cut off as Shadi gains back control but not without feeling amazed that she was able to fight it.

The infirmary door opens and Jounouchi, Honda and Miho barge in. "What are you doing?" Jounouchi demands.

Isis speaks but it is a male voice. "Show me your true power. I do this so I can finish things with you!"

"What?!" Jounouchi questions before Isis runs out of the infirmary. "What was with Isis just now?!"

"Isis…"Miho trails off worried.

Jounouchi looks down at Yugi, who is leaning against Jounouchi. "You okay, Yugi?!"

"Somehow."

They leave the infirmary and split up to find Isis. "Find her?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her." Honda admits.

"Hey…What was with Isis's voice?" Miho questions.

"The curse! That's definitely that Egyptian curse!" Jounouchi warns.

"Wait…If that's true…Then one of us…" Honda trails off causing the others and himself look at each other. "For now, let's split up and search for Isis again!" We do and run in opposite directions.

Yugi sees Isis walk by further up the corridor. "Isis-nee!" She doesn't reply and continues walking. He runs up the stairs after her all the way to the roof. He opens the roof doors to see Isis. "Isis!"

Isis is on the other side of the fence standing on the edge of a board. "Isis!" Yugi yells before running towards the fence but stops when Shadi stands in front of him.

"I have been pushing you to draw out the other you…but it seems you won't appear for me."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked confused.

"So that I can meet the other Yugi…I will use another method."

"What are you saying?"

"Listen Yugi. That girl is my puppet. At my orders, she will do anything."

Yugi lets out a gasp and looks towards Isis who is still fighting to gain control over her body once more. She does not like being controlled to harm a loved one.

"Well, Yugi? Be raged…be hateful…Be saddened! At the boundaries of your feelings…the other Yugi is waiting!"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glows gold and clouds fill up the sky. The glow disappears and Yami appears.

"Shadi!" Yami greets enraged.

"So we finally meet, the other Yugi."

"Isis…how dare you use her in your game!" Yami states angrily causing Isis to blush as she pushes to gain control.

"I will finish things with you no matter what. Yugi, if you lose the game…you will lose that girl."

Yami clenches his teeth enrages as he continues to glare at Shadi.

"Before I explain the rules… let me say one thing. About the Millennium Puzzle…You may have thought it a coincidence that you solved the puzzle…but that is wrong. The Millennium Puzzle chose you. It has been waiting for 3,000 years. And my family was also chosen by the Millennium items." Shadi continues.

"So…don't be telling me we're buddies. I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the game's rules!" Yami demands.

"Don't be frightened Yugi."

"What?! Frightened?" Yami demands.

"Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power. The unknown Millennium Puzzle's power. That is the weakness of the heart. As proof, look there." Shadi looks towards Isis on the board.

One of the statues on the fence is destroyed causing the board Isis is on is lowered slightly. "Isis!"

"Yugi, didn't you realize the game's already started? Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart…statues will break, one after another. If the remaining 3 breaks, you will lose that girl. But you have an opportunity to win. Tied to the rope is the Millennium Ankh. And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart."

"I see. So before my heart statues break…if your heart statue breaks first…"

"That's right. When that happens the Millennium Ankh will go along the rope so that the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Ankh, she will regain her senses and I will have lost. Understand? The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser."

"A game to probe each other's weakness of the heart, eh?"

"So let us begin." Wind surround Shadi before surrounding Yami. "Let's go Yugi! The first ordeal!" The wind disappears. Yami looks at the floor to see holes appear. One huge hole appears in front of him with two yellow balls of light shining.

He takes a step back and both of his arms are grabbed by large purple hands with long claws. The purple monsters face with ice blue eyes pops up from the ground behind him mouth open as it lets out a roar.

"Yugi, to escape that Amemit you have to clear the ordeal. This game is…the Yami Concentration." Nine slate appear in front at Yami with questions marks on them. "Behind those slates are pairs of the same picture."

"Wait a moment! There are 9 slates! There's one too much for concentration!" Yami points out.

Shadi chuckles. "That is correct. The middle one is the only one left over. In this game, you have to say what that middle slate is. However, for these 9 slates…you can only turn them over once!" This causes Yami's eyes to widen in surprise. "I will tell you the key to this riddle…Those slates are a mirror that reflects the Amemit."

One of the statues starts to crack causing Yami to look up at Isis. "Isis!"

Yami looks at Isis briefly before taking a deep breath and looking down at the slates. "And…the only singular thing it has is the mouth!" Wind surrounds Yami and the Amemit disappears. The slates all turn over, the centre going last. Wind surround the slates and they disappear.

"Splendid job Yugi." Shadi praises. "But the match has only just started. Let me introduce your playmate for the next game."

A fire spiral appears and when it disappears the image of Jounouchi is standing there. "Jounouchi-kun!"

"I have made that friend from your memory real. I have revived your friend from the time when he bullied you."

"What?"

The copy of Jounouchi walks forwards and grabs a hold of the Millennium puzzle ripping it from his neck. Yami lets out a gasp and looks towards him. Most of the floor around Yami and Jounouchi disappears.

"Let me explain the game's rule. You two will take turns rolling that puzzle like a die. Where that puzzle points…the opponent must take two steps in that direction. The first one to make the opponent jump off wins. Now, Yugi. Let me see you smash that terrible memory from your past. "

The copy Jounouchi scoffs. "This is your treasure? Yugi! Damn it. How can you really treasure something like this when there's women present?"

Two more statues break causing the rope holding the board Isis is standing on to lower further. Yami looks towards Isis worried before calming down.

"Let's get started. I challenge you, Yugi." Jounouchi throws the puzzle on the ground. Jounouchi points behind Yami. "The puzzle points that way. Now Yugi, face the edge and take two steps forward." Yami does. "Now it's your turn, Yugi."

Yami closes his eyes. "I will not roll. I don't want to play this game with you, Jounouchi-kun."

Jounouchi picks up the puzzle. "Then you pass right? My turn again. It's facing the edge again, Yugi." Yugi takes the two steps forward. "You've finally reached the edge. Don't tell me you're passing again."

"Yes, pass for me."

"Have you given up on the game? Do you admit your defeat, Yugi?" Shadi asks.

"You're wrong, Shadi. I…believe!...in my friend."

"Believe you say? Yugi, you are unable to crush your past. This ordeal traps you because your heart is too believing and weak. Know this, true strength comes from believing only in oneself! Now! Roll the puzzle one last time! End the game!" Jounouchi doesn't move. "What's wrong?! Why do you not cast the puzzle?!" The copy of Jounouchi begins to disappear with a small smile on his face. "What?! The illusion of the past is disappearing!"

He disappears and the puzzle drops on the ground. Yami leans down and picks up it. "My friend is no longer as he was in the past. It's no use trying to confuse me with illusion."

The rope holding Isis begins to break causing Yami to run towards the fence. The board begins to lift up and Yami looks down to see Jounouchi is holding the board up. "Isis! I'm here now, so don't worry."

Shadi's statue starts to crack. Yami turns to look at him. "Shadi, you do not understand. Do you know where true strength comes from?"

Shadi's heart statue breaks and the Ankh slides along the rope touching Isis's hand snapping her to her senses. "Oh…I'm back in control of my body?" She looks down and looks surprised slightly but stays calm. She quickly turns around and climbs over the fence but she makes sure that Jounouchi is alright first as he calls up to her.

"Hurry up and return to the roof! Hurry!" He orders.

She does and makes it over to see Yami is still in control of Yugi's body.

* * *

 **~~~Isis's POV~~~**

* * *

Yami was about to head back inside Yugi's mind so I walk over to him and peck him on his cheek causing him to blush. "Thank you, Yami," I state softly with a smile.

Yugi takes control and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as no one is injured. The board swings down and the Ankh touches Honda's head snapping him out of it as well as he quickly clings to Jounouchi's leg. "Why am I here?!"

"Shut up! Don't shake!" Jounouchi scolds.

The roof door bursts open and Miho and Anzu runs towards us. "Everyone! Are you guys okay?!"

Yugi and I nod our head before I look down to see Jounouchi and Honda are still on the window sill. "H-hey! I can't move!"

"No! I can't die before I become class president!" Honda shouts.

"You'll never make it! Relax, I'll win it for you! So let go!" Jounouchi shouts back.

"You're the one who won't make it!"

Finally, the pair of them stops arguing and we help them over the fence to the roof. I let a chuckle out when they glare at each other.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

Honda folds his arms over the top of the desk and rests his head on top as he slumps looking miserable. _Probably because Miho didn't come to class today._

The sensei is walking through the desk reading from the textbook. "So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world." There is a beeping sound causing the sensei to turn around and look. "What!"

I watch as Jounouchi panics before crouches behind his desk. "Man! I just cleaned it! Here you go."

The sensei stands in front of Jounouchi's desk with his arms folded across his chest and clears his throat. "What are you doing?" He demands.

Jounouchi sits back on his seat. "You don't know, Sensei? It's the new Digital Pet product." He brings out the small blue square device. "I'm taking care of my pet. You have to take care of feeding it and taking it to the toilet. How the pet turns out depends on how you raise it. And…The new difference is that Digital Pets can now date. So that means you can create an even more personalized pet! Heh! It's really popular!"

Sensei hits the top of Jounouchi's head with his fists which is now throbbing and red. "I'm telling you to not do it during class!"

* * *

 **~~~After Class~~~**

* * *

Jounouchi is still rubbing the top of his head when Anzu, Yugi and I stand next to his desk. "Silly. Why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu questions.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off! I want it to hurry and grow."

"Well it takes time, It can't be helped." Anzu takes out her own pet. "Well. I suppose that's it's cute point."

Yugi takes out his as well. "If you properly care for it you'll get a good outcome. It's like it's your child."

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agrees. "Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!"

Honda slams the classroom door across as flames surround him when he clenches his fists. "What a waste! To waste time on that…Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

"What was that?!" Jounouchi demands.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu scolds.

"Honda-kun, this is fun." Yugi encourages.

"No, I have no interest." Honda states.

Jounouchi swings his device on his finger. "You mean you couldn't get one, right? It's sold out everywhere."

Honda scoffs. "I did not become a Beautification Member to clean up Digital Pet droppings. What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of Digital Pets spread to all humanity…I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, Beautification Member…as Honda Hiroto!"

Miho walks through the door with a smile. "Good morning."

Honda blushes as he lifts his hand. "Miho-chan! Good morning…"

"What do you mean 'good morning'? Second period is already over." Anzu points out.

Miho takes something out of her bag. "Well…it's hard to take care of her." She opens her hand to show her own Digital Pet. "She also slept late last night."

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yugi questions.

"I definitely want to go to Australia." Mho states.

"Australia?" Anzu queries.

Miho holds up a poster. "Here. This. Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!" Miho spins around happily.

Yugi lets out a sound of amazement as Anzu looks at Jounouchi, her hands on her hips and a small smirk on her face. "I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate."

Jounouchi laughs. "Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device."

Miho sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "But…Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair."

Honda stops rocking from side to side. "Pair?!" He gently grabs a hold of Miho's hands. "Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a Beautification Member that I will make you win!"

Miho lets out a cheer before tilting her head. "Really?!"

"Hey! What was all that before about humanity?" Jounouchi question dryly.

"I just realized it! There is no difference between reality and the digital world."

Anzu has her finger in her ear and is rubbing it. "Oh really?"

"Good luck, Honda-kun," Miho states happily.

Yugi looks up at me. "Isis-nee, you don't have a Digital Pet?"

"No, I already have my own real pets. I just need to wait for them to come from England." I state softly.

"Ahh, I see." Yugi agrees before looking in front of his and letting out a happy gasp. "Haiyama-kun!" He runs up to him. He has black hair and eyes with square gold-rimmed glasses. "Haiyama-kun, aren't you going to play with Digital Pets?"

He shakes his head as he looks up. "I don't have one."

Another student pokes his head around the door. "Haiyama, you there?"

"Kujirada-kun."

He has grey coloured hair and black eyes and he is wearing the school uniform with a red top underneath. Not to mention, his body figure is quite large.

Kujirada motions Haiyama to come closer to him. "Come here for a bit." Haiyama hesitantly agrees and walks over towards him with his head lowered and a sad expression on his face.

Yugi holds out his arms as he walks by. "Haiyama-kun…" Yugi and I share a look before following after them. We look inside the bathroom to see them exchanging money. We quickly move out of the way and rest against the wall. "Could that be a kickback?!" Yugi whispers.

Kujirada walks by and Haiyama walks out. "Haiyama-kun…" Yugi calls out to him quietly.

"Oh, Yugi-kun, Isis."

"Are you…ummm…" Yugi trails off.

Haiyama leans forward. "You saw?" Yugi hesitantly nods his head. "Yugi-kun, Isis, don't tell anyone! Don't! Don't!"

"But…" Yugi trails off worried.

"I don't want anyone to know." Yugi nods his head. "Thank you. Bye." Haiyama walks off.

"Haiyama-kun." We watch him and Yugi lets out a gasp when we both see a teardrop to the ground. "Haiyama-kun!" He stops. "Ummm…you know…If you ever want to talk, you can come to me any time. We're classmates after all."

Haiyama lowers his head slightly before turning around to look at Yugi with a small smile on his face. "Thank you. You sure are nice, Yugi-kun."

Yugi adverts his eyes shyly and scratches his left cheek. "Not really…Oh right…" Yugi runs over to his and takes something out of his pocket. "Haiyama-kun. I have plenty of these. You can have this one." Yugi places the device in Haiyama's hand and places his other hand over it. "Let's enter the contest together. Bye!"

Yugi runs off dragging me with him not letting Haiyama reply.

* * *

 **~~~Home Room~~~**

* * *

"Order. Respect!" One of the other students calls out as the Sensei enters the room.

"Okay, let's begin homeroom. Where's Honda?"

A male student stands up holding a white envelope. "He left this."

"Taking the day off to raise a child?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yugi and I share a look of disbelief along with Miho, Anzu and Jounouchi. _He is taking care of Miho's pet way too serious._

* * *

 **~~~Two Days Later~~~**

* * *

School has just finished and we are heading home. "Man, what is that Honda guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time." Jounouchi states in disbelief.

Miho lets out a sigh. "I look forward to the contest."

In front of a store, there is a group of small children surrounding something. "What could it be?" Yugi questions. "A gold pet!" Yugi exclaims looking at it in amazement.

"What is that?" Anzu questions.

"Oh. A limited edition Digital Pet, only a hundred were sold. They say you can raise an amazing pet!" Yugi replies.

"So you're saying with that there's no way you can lose the contest?!" Jounouchi demands.

Miho has her fingers curled around her chin and she moves about. "I want! I want!"

Yugi lowers his head sadly. "But it's 50,000 yen."

"50,000 yen?!" Jounouchi exclaims in surprise.

"It's a premium item after all," Yugi admits.

Miho is still cheering when she is pushed from behind along with some of the younger children. It is Kujirada. "Move! Move!"

"Isn't it Kujirada?" Jounouchi questions.

"The Gold Pet is mine!" he states before he breaks the glass with his hand and takes out the Gold Pet.

The shopkeeper comes out of the store, a tick mark on the side of his head. "Hey!" He shouts.

"Price of the wares and repairs. Catch." Kujirada releases a lot of bills which the shopkeeper catches. "Got it, got it, got it." Kujirada laughs and walks off.

"That bastard…He didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money." Jounouchi states annoyed.

"But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild. He was forced to change schools." Anzu points out.

"I wonder what happened?" Miho questions, fingers curled around her chin.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Anzu is standing next to Miho's desk. "Honda, that guy! He's been absent three days!"

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time. Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the championship."

"You…" Anzu trails off and walks away with Miho getting up and following her.

I turn to watch Yugi play with his pet. "How cute! It's eating!" Miho exclaims when she sees it.

Yugi lets out a laugh. "I call him Yu-2."

"Yu-2? Mine is pretty good too." Anzu states as she takes out hers. "Here."

"Anzu's is cute too." Miho praises.

"Her name is Sumomo. I'm pretty proud of her."

"Wait a moment!" Jounouchi shouts interrupting, posing as he holds out his pet. "Too bad…The championship is going to my pet, Joe."

"It's not cute," Miho states disappointed.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu agrees with Miho.

"Shut up! Hey Yugi, mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both our grow."

Yugi makes a sound of agreement. "Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Joe's wild characteristic."

"Alright, then…link up!" They place the top parts of the device together and Joe appears next to Yu-2. "There he is! There he is!"

Joe starts kicking Yu-2. "He's bullying him!" Miho exclaims surprised.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu states.

Joe stops kicking Yu-2 as he lifts up his arm to pat Joe's head. "Ahh! The data exchange is done." Joe leaves the screen and heads back into his own. "After this, there should be some kind of change in his growth."

"Alright! Australia is mine!" Jounouchi cheers.

"He is taking it?" Kujirada's voice comes from behind us.

"Kujirada-kun!" Yugi exclaims surprised.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." He holds up the Gold Pet.

Jounouchi scoffs. "Kujirada, don't get a big head just cause you got a Gold Pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh, really? This is my ultimate pet!" He holds the device above his head as it glows gold. "He's DevilMaster!"

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu states.

"No way, that's yours?!" Jounouchi asks surprised.

Kujirada lets out his creepy laugh. "If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets."

"Money again?!"

Anzu lets out a scream as her pet is taken off her by Kujirada. "His strength ain't just for show!" He connects their devices together. "Go, DevilMaster!" Sumomo is easily defeated.

"My Sumomo-chan!"

Kujirada laughs again as he holds up his Gold Pet. "DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets."

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Jounouchi curses.

"Shall he eat yours too?"

"Works for me! Try it if you can!" They connect their devices together. "Beat him up, Joe!" Joe disappears from the screen, appears behind DevilMaster and kicks him. "Alright, good!"

"How cheap…" Anzu trails off.

"No use! No use!" Joe is eaten and DevilMaster has gotten even fatter.

"Joe!"

Kujirada laughs. "The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it."

"How mean, Kujirada-kun!" Yugi scolds.

"Yeah!" Miho agrees. "How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!"

"You're one to talk," Anzu says dryly, looking at Miho. _True, she's the one who got Honda to look after her pet for her instead of doing it herself._

"Kujirada-kun. Everyone raises their Digital Pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!" Yugi states upset.

"Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours too!" He goes to lunge at Yugi.

"Stop!" Honda's appears and walks over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"Honda?!" Jounouchi states surprised.

"What is it?! Anzu asks.

Honda opens his eyes to show heavy bags under them. "I have raised the ultimate pet."

"Ultimate pet?" Kujirada questions.

"Three days without sleep or rest…this is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!" This causes the other to hold in their laughs. "Did you think I, a Beautification Member, didn't know?! This device will teach you."

Kujirada laughs as he turns his body to face Honda. "What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

Honda smirks and lifts his right leg in the air as he moves his device towards Kujirada's. "Try it!" His leg touches the floor as the devices link up and DevilMaster enters Miho's device.

DevilMaster goes to attack Ichigo causing Miho to let out a scream but all Honda does is smirk. Ichigo moves about DevilMaster sweeping him with the brush he is holding.

"What?!" Kujirada exclaims in surprise.

"He…he did it!" Jounouchi exclaims in disbelief.

"Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist! When he finds trash he completely destroys it. He's truly the Beautification Member of the Digital World!"

"Damn it!" Kujirada curses angrily as he throws the gold pet on the floor and stomps away angrily.

"That's what you get!" Jounouchi barked angrily.

"Honda-kun, you're so amazing!" Yugi praises amazed.

"Great job!" Miho praises happily.

Anzu bends down slightly to look at the device resting on the table, one hand on her hip. "That truly is just like Honda."

There is a clanging sound and we turn to look to see that it was coming from Haiyama's seat. "Haiyama, what's wrong?" Honda queries confused.

"No…nothing…" Haiyama denies hesitantly.

At the end of school, Honda and Miho walk off together while I stay with Yugi. Yugi is quiet when we leave the school gates. _No doubt thinking about Haiyama and hoping Kujirada hasn't done anything to him._

Yugi snaps out of his thoughts when we see someone run by with a white sack flung over his shoulder. "What was that?"

We share a glance before running after him. We get to the warehouse to see Kujirada on the floor with whip marks on his back, Miho unconscious and tied to the wall, Honda standing in front of the fallen Kujirada and Haiyama with a different appearance holding a whip.

"Stop it!" Yugi yells as we run inside.

Honda turns to look at the pair of us surprised. "Yugi! Isis! Why are you here?"

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun…So I followed after Kujirada-kun. But this is how it is…Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!"

"You saw me during feeding time, didn't you? Oh, right." Haiyama holds up the Digital Pet Yugi gave him. "This childish game…let me return it." He throws it on the ground next to Kujirada's unconscious body.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi yells as he runs towards him.

Haiyama holds up his whip. "You shouldn't have been looking around!" He lashes out with the whip and it hits Yugi's chest and sends him flying into a set of boxes. "Yugi!" Both Honda and I yell out the same time worried. I run over to Yugi and kneel next to him to check to see if he is alright.

He is luckily enough. Just unconscious. I lift up his head and place it on my lap and wait for Yami to appear while keeping an eye on Honda and Miho.

"What a fool. Completely worthless as a pet." Haiyama insults harshly.

Honda turns and runs towards Haiyama with a glare. "You bastard…" He curses.

Haiyama once again lashes out with his whip. Honda dodges the first two but due to staying up all night he suddenly turns weak and gets hit around his face sending him to the floor. "Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?! Sleepy…" He lowers his head and rests it on the floor.

"Honda-kun, finished already? Honda-kun? Hey, I'm talking to you, Honda-kun!"

Yugi stirs and I look down to see that he has regained consciousness and it trying to push his upper body up.

"Honda-kun…actually, I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you." Haiyama admits as he continues on talking.

Honda pushes his head off the ground. "What was that?!"

"It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed…" Haiyama trails off before lashing out with his whip and removing Miho's tie and her top button. I help Yugi sit up and we both gasp when the tie falls to the floor. "What do you think?" Haiyama questions boastfully.

Honda pushes his tired body to get off the ground. "Haiyama…you're the only one I'll never forgive…"

"A pet shouldn't look at its master like that!" Haiyama shouts angrily as he lashes out with his whip. It hits Honda sending him crashing to the wall. Honda collapses to his knees before landing on his face once unconscious. "Haiyama…"

"What a fool. But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

The Puzzle around Yugi's neck glows and Yami finally makes his appearance. The glow of the puzzle gains Haiyama's attention. "Yugi!"

"Now…it's game time."

Haiyama takes a step back in disbelief. "What?"

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet." Yami states before leaning down and picking up the Digital Pet Haiyama threw on the floor earlier. He takes out Yu-2 and links the two devices together. Yu-2 appears behind Yami. He is cute. He has the same hairstyle and colour as Yugi.

Haiyama's pet appears behind him. It is a large blue horrible pet with piercing green eyes and long sharp claws. It looks like a large fat worm. A smirk appears on Haiyama's face as he briefly lowers his whip. "Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing. Go! Eat that loser!" He orders.

"'Loser'?!" Yami repeats angrily before Yu-2 rushes forward.

They exchange blows and Yu-2 dodges at first but the next one resulted in him being punched. This causes Haiyama to let out his creepy laugh. "Such a weak loser is no match!"

I could tell that this made Yami angry so I walk over to him and rest my hands on his arm. He looks towards me and we lock gazes before he takes a deep breath and glances back at Haiyama. "It's okay…this loser can…beat you," Yami states with complete trust and belief in Yu-2. Yu-2 lets out a squeaking sound and rushes towards Haiyama's Digital Pet once more.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!"

Haiyama's pet grabs a hold of Yu-2 but luckily there is a beeping sound from Yugi's Digital Pet. "What?" Haiyama demands confused.

A smirk appears on Yami's face. "The effect of the data exchange has appeared. This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet's evolves."

"What? Evolves?!"

Yu-2 is surrounded by fire as Yami continues speaking. "The change caused by Joe's data has appeared." The appearance of Yu-2 has changed into a darker and stronger version, similar to Yami.

"What?! I sense great energy!" Yu-2 goes flying towards Haiyama's pet and punches him in the mouth sending him to the ground. Haiyama lashes out with his whip in anger and hits his pet with it multiple times. "What?! Get up!"

"Haiyama, the match is over."

"Not yet!" Haiyama denies as he lifts his whip in the air and brings it down on his Digital Pet. The pet lets out a roar from its place on the ground. "Alright, that's it!" It gets up and lets out another roar as it moves towards Haiyama instead of Yami as it was ordered. "Stop! I raised you!" Haiyama shouts in fear.

"The door of darkness opens." Haiyama is lunged on by his pet and lets out a loud scream. "Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose."

Haiyama is laying on the floor with his book over his face and his whip down near his side. He groans out in complete shock as he moves about dislodges his book from his face.

I remove my hands from Yami's arm as he walks over to stand at the side of Haiyama. "There's more to pets than food and whips…Love is needed. Seems even in the end you never understood that."

I hear a familiar screech behind me causing both Yami and me to turn and look. The white speck gets closer to the warehouse entrance. I hold out my arm and Hedwig lands on it. She climbs up my arm and sits on my shoulder before, as usual, she preens my hair with her beak.

"Hedwig! Did you have a good flight?" She lets out a hoot in agreement. "Did you enjoy yourself around Little Moon's?" She lets out another hoot of agreement before letting out a screech. "Hedwig?"

I hear a yipping sound and I look down at my feet to see a puppy, but not any puppy but a puppy grim with the same colour eyes as Sirius. Though, I know it is not Sirius. The pup jumps in my arms and lets out a yip before snuggling closer. "Hedwig, did you find him and bring him to me?" She lets out a sound of agreement before moving closer to my head.

I let out a soft chuckle before looking down at the pup in my arms. "Now, a name for you yes?" He lets out an excited yip. "Padfoot, after my precious godfather and second father. You do have the same eye colour as him." He lets out a high pitched yip and licks my face.

Yami moves closer to my side and Hedwig opens her eyes to look at him with her piercing gaze. She does this for a few minutes before letting out an approving hoot and closes her eyes before going back to sleep. "I guess you got Hedwig approval." I chuckle softly.

"Approval? How so?" Yami askes interested.

"She doesn't normally let other people apart from my godbrother Neville, Fred and George my adopted brothers or little Moon my sister is everything but blood, near me. If they do she normally attacked them and chases them away. She is very overprotective of me." I admit with a fond smile.

Yami lets out his own chuckle. "I see. And this little one?" He looks down at Padfoot.

"You know I am a witch yes?" He nods his head and I continue. "My godfather along with my Mama, Papa and honorary Uncle was a wizard and witch and he was able to turn into a large grim with the same eyes."

"Was?" Yami queries softly.

"My Mama and Papa were killed when I was 15 months old, my Godfather when I was 14 and my Uncle when I was 16 along with his wife a few weeks ago." I grieve with a soft smile.

Yami comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me gently towards his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He apologizes sadly.

I snuggle slightly into his chest causing him to look down at me in surprise. I look up at him with a soft smile. "It's fine, speaking about it slowly helps."

We share a soft smile before gazing at Honda and Miho. Miho is no longer tied up and is instead laying on top of Honda, who is still unconscious but has a small goofy smile on his face. "Let's go to Australia together…Mama…" Miho mutters.

I let out a chuckle as I wait for them to awaken.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

While at school Yugi is playing Duel Monsters against Miho. "Yugi wins!" Jounouchi states leaning forward to see the board properly.

"No…" Miho exclaims disappointed.

"I don't believe it," Honda says in disbelief.

"I did it! I won!" Yugi cheers proudly.

"No way! I lost?" Miho states confused.

"Way to go, Yugi." Anzu praises.

"You did well, Yugi," I state with a soft smile.

"You sure are cold when it comes to games," Jounouchi states.

Yugi looks up at him confused. "But this is the first time I've won this game…"

Miho gets upset. "Miho…also was playing this card game for the first time."

"Miho-chan…" Yugi trails off sadly as he looks down at the table.

Honda bangs his hands on the desk causing Yugi to fall off his chair to the ground. "Why you, Yugi! You made Miho-chan cry! You're not a man! I, beautification member Honda Hiroto-sama, will clean up your dirtied spirit!"

"Sorry…" Yugi apologizes uncertain.

"Honda!" I glare at him causing him to take a step back in alarm.

Anzu kneels next to Yugi causing his to smile. "Wait, Honda-kun! It's not Yugi's fault. This is a game after all."

"Yup, yup. Cool your head, janitor member." Jounouchi teases with a smirk.

"Beautification member!" Honda shouts back annoyed.

"Squid member?" Jounouchi questions getting the response wrong on purpose.

"Yes, yes. White and swimming in the ocean with 10 legs. Wriggling like this…and going…" Honda agrees without thinking.

Jounouchi holds up an octopus figure in his palm. "That's an octopus member."

Honda snaps out of it. "No! I'm a beautification member!"

"Mandarin member?!" Jounouchi states once again saying the wrong thing.

Once again Honda falls for it. "Yes, yes. Full of vitamin C. round, sweet, a bit acidic mandarin."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Jounouchi asks with a tired sigh.

"You're the one forcing me to!" Honda replies annoyed, sweat-dropping and fists clenched. "I'm talking to Yugi!"

"At any rate, it's not Yugi's fault. There's no reason for him to apologize." Anzu states giving no room for argument.

Miho gets out her chair and rests against Honda's chest. "Honda-kun!"

"Miho-chan…"Honda stammers as he blushes. He snaps out, though he is still blushing, and look at Yugi. "It is Yugi's fault!"

"Sorry…" Yugi trails off sadly.

"I said don't apologize." Anzu scolds Yugi tapping the back of his head.

"But…"

Before Yugi could say anything else the speaker in the classroom goes off. "First-year class B Mutou Yugi-kun…First-year class B Mutou Yugi-kun, please come to the infirmary right now."

"Me?" Yugi questions confused. He does get up after putting away his cards and head towards the infirmary with me following him. _I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen in that infirmary._ "Excuse me," Yugi calls out before sliding the door open. "Ummm…"

"Mutou Yugi-kun, right?" The blue haired lady questions.

"Yes." Yugi agrees hesitantly.

"Please enter."

I enter the room and Yugi closes the door behind me. _I don't trust this woman at all and I've only just seen her._

Yugi makes his way over to her and I follow behind him. "Umm…what do you want with me?" Yugi asks confused.

The blue hair women turn her seat around to look at Yugi. Though she does look surprised to see me standing behind him glaring at her. "You're strong aren't you, Yugi-kun."

Yugi backs away in surprise. "Ummm…strong…ummm…"

She lets out a small laugh before holding up a set of Duel Monster cards. "I'm talking about card games."

"Game," Yugi repeats still surprised.

"I heard the rumours, Yugi-kun."

Yugi places his fingers together hesitantly. "No…I'm not that good."

The woman just lets out a laugh before placing her hand on her cards. "Let me see your skill, okay?"

Yugi looks at her surprised before he hesitantly agrees. They move to the chairs the other side of the room and she sets up the field on the table in between the chairs. "First, let's begin with your turn."

"2000 life points. And you have 5 cards in hand."

"I know that!" She states and she picks up five cards. "Okay, let's get started."

Yugi picks up his own 5 cards. "Then my attack, I put RockGan on the wasteland field. RockGan is made of rocks, so on the Wasteland, his attack goes up 50 percent."

"What a boring card to fight with." She interrupts bored.

"Isn't this how you start out?" Yugi questions confused.

"Really? Then I'll start with the equally powered Ghost. Attack level 150. Both go down."

Yugi then takes his next turn before the nurse takes hers. "My turn, right." She takes her next card. "I picked a good card. I attack with Chimera on the Forest field."

"Mystical beast Chimera…attack power 800. But on the Forest field…Chimera is a beast card…um…"

"Okay, Yugi-kun, how will you fight?"

"Alright. Then I'll put Dark Mammoth on the Forest Field. Its attack power is 600. In the Forest field, its attack level is 50 percent up. Guess I win this one…" Yugi states pointing at himself before he goes to pick both the cards up.

"Too bad…you didn't think that one through." Yugi looks up at her confused. "In Greek myth…mystical beast Chimera…with a lion's face, goat's body and a snake's tail…However…a Chimera wasn't frightful because of only its appearance. Its flame could burn down everything. It could burn away trees and grass. Changing forests into wastelands. Chimera's attack level is 50 percent up in the Wasteland."

Dark Mammoth is defeated and Yugi's life point go down to 1700. "No…I lost."

"Okay. Your turn next."

Yugi snaps out of his shock. "Right." He picks up a card. "Alright. Then I attack with this card."

"Dark Dragon…What a dangerous card." She laughs before placing down her card. "Then…I will defend!" She uses Zombie and leaves it in the defensive position. They take their turns which leaves Yugi with 800 life points and the nurse with 1800 life points.

It is now the nurses turn again. She places down Aphrodite. "Aphrodite?! Yugi yelped face pale. "Attacking with the goddess of beauty…Why would you…?"

"Is there something wrong with that, Yugi-kun?"

"Ummm…please don't tease me. Even I can beat that." Yugi looks down at the card.

"Really?" She mocks but I don't think Yugi notices that.

"On the Wasteland field, I attack with Black Scorpion. I win this time. Black Scorpion's stabs Aphrodite with deadly poison attack."

"No, you lose." She is quick to deny. Aphrodite is indeed the goddess of beauty and love. But where was she born? She was born from the sea."

"The sea?" Yugi perplexed in a small panicked voice. "I see. Combo it with the Tsunami card…"

The Nurse begins laughing loudly. "Aphrodite wins."

"You're amazing, Sensei. I'm not a match!" Yugi praises amazed. The school bell goes off. "Ahh! Class has started. Okay, I have to go." Yugi states as he stands up.

"Wait." The nurse stops Yugi by places her hand on top of his causing him to look up at her in surprise. "As a reward for my victory…I will take this card."

"No! Neon Knight is an important card too…"

She ignores Yugi's denial and walks away with the card. "You'll be late to class, Yugi-kun."

He rushes to put his cards away. "That's not fair!"

"Challenge me again. If I lose, then I'll return it."

Yugi rubs and stops in front of her. She is sitting on one of the infirmary beds. "Really? You're definitely going to return it, right?" Yugi questions before running out of the room. I glare at the nurse before following after him.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Anzu walks out of the school gates with Yugi and I. Yugi looks at Anzu rubbing his head sheepishly as we stand outside the gates. "So, I have something to do…"

"Wait, Yugi. You're not going to the game centre again, are you?"

"Eh. No." Yugi denies straight away.

"Yugi, you put a lot of money into games. You're abusing your Jii-chan."

"It's not the game centre! Bye!" Yugi shouts back to her as he runs off. I quickly run after him not wanting to put up with Anzu's questioning. Yugi lets out a sigh as Anzu doesn't follow us. "That was close…But I have to try the new fighting game coming in today."

I let out a soft chuckle. "You sure are fond of games, aren't you Yugi?" I tease with a fond smile.

"Yeah!" Yugi agrees with a large smile on his face.

* * *

 **~~~At Game Centre~~~**

* * *

"Huh? Where can it be?" Yugi ponders looking around. "I wonder if it's not here yet."

A shop employee comes over to us. "Sir, Madam, are you looking for something?"

"The new game."

"Oh, right. It's this way. You're first, sir. This way." The employee moves to the left.

"Really?! I'm first?" Yugi exclaims surprised.

"This way." The employee states instead of answering Yugi's question.

"Lucky!" Yugi softly cheers as we follow behind the employee.

He takes us to a closed door at the end of the hallway. He opens the door to show us the back of the building with a car parked in front of us. Yugi looks around confused. "This is the back door."

"Just come already, Yugi!" The employee shouts as he pushes Yugi and me into the car. He was holding Yugi down until I push him off him and pull Yugi close to my side.

"What are you doing?!" Yugi demands.

There is a female laugh and we both look up to see the nurse sitting in the front seat. "Yugi-kun, let's continue our game." The one turns to look at us and it's his mouth that is moving. The voice was coming from him. "You want your Neon Knight card back right?"

"That voice…" Yugi looks surprised.

"It's one of the Game Shitennou, Baron Didory Sheldan." The employee laughs before pulling off his mask to show Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi exclaims surprised.

"Kaiba, I should have known," I state with a sigh of disbelief.

"I will bring you to your knees in the Mansion of Dolls!"

"Mansion of Doll?" Yugi questions.

Baron is still holding up Yugi's Neon Knight card. "Will you show me a Yami No Game?" He laughs.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Mansion~~~**

* * *

Yugi and I are taking into a room that is surrounded by dolls with a table and two chairs in the centre of the room. The room is dark with only the table being lit up. Yugi looks around the room freaked out. "How creepy…" I nod my head in agreement.

"Does something about this Mansion of Dolls displease you?" The Baron questions.

Yugi looks back at some of the dolls. "All those eyes looking at me creeps me out."

"They all want to see you fall to your knees in loss." Kaiba states standing next to Baron. He laughs. "Hurry and pull your card. Begin the game!"

Baron holds up Neon Knight. "I will use your card first."

"My Neon Knight!"

"Then let's begin. The Baron gets the first turn. Duel!" Kaiba acknowledges.

Baron places the Neon Knight card down. "Attack on the Mountain field!"

"Starting off with that?! Neon Knight's…attack power is too high." Yugi mutters worried.

"Now show me your real power."

Yugi looks down at his cards panicked. "I can't…I can't beat Neon Knight. Can't be helped. Then I use Devil Dragon on the Wasteland field. Defence."

"You will regret battling so passively. Do you know why I left Neon Knight on the mountain? That's because on the Mountain field the lightning will help him." The Neon Knight sends out his attack destroying the Devil Dragon but it also hurts Yugi and sends him to the floor,

"Yugi!" I kneel down at his side as the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow. Yami is now taking Yugi's place. I give him a soft smile as we listen to the Baron continue speaking.

"I told you that you would regret it. This is the Mansion of Dolls. If you lose your life points even if using defence…A fight is a fight. Yugi-kun, if you're going to be in a fight, then come at me!"

He sits up. "That's true." He looks up as the gold eye is on his head briefly before fading away. The Baron let out a gasp as Yami stands up. "How idiotic, being protective and getting hurt. It's my turn." Yami turns to look at them with his usual smirk. "I will attack you...Baron Sheldan."

I get off the floor and stand next to Yami as he sits back in the chair and picks up the cards in front of him. He picks one and holds it up. "Death Wolf attacks on the Forest field."

Wolf monster Death Wolf." Baron sweats panicked,

"Plus one more card. A shadow." Yami places the card on the table.

"Planning to fight Neon Knight using the dark sword? I think that is most reckless."

"Really?" Yami questions with a smirk.

"I wonder how long that front of your will last. Then I will meet you in a full fight! King Beetle! There is no way King's Beetle's flame attack can be overcome by Death Wolf and Shadowman! Too bad!"

"That's my line. You didn't think that one through, Baron Sheldan. Shadowman!"

"Th-this is…"

"Shadowman's use isn't in battle. He uses his dark sword to turn the field into darkness."

"Damn!" Baron curses.

"King Beetle and Neon Knight are weak in the darkness. But Death Wolf is strong in the darkness."

Death Wolf Lunges toward Neon Knight and bits his neck that sends him towards the floor before he is destroyed. "Neon Knight! That's it! Attack with flaming attack, King Beetle!"

Yami smirks. "How pointless." The wolf lunges towards the Beetle's horn but nothing happens. "What?! Cut the horn!" The wolf is growling as he bites into the horn and finally breaks it in half. A large blast of fire is released towards the Baron. The wolf lunges out of the way and lets out a howl.

A smirk once again appears on Yami's face. "You let your guard down, Baron Sheldan. I win."

The Baron sits up straight in his chair, his card in one hand and a doll resting in his other. "Damn you!" He looks down at the doll. "You okay, Fiona? Fiona! Unforgivable!"

Yami smirks. "Now…your turn."

"Hurry and continue the game, Sheldan!" Kaiba orders.

"Right." He picks up his next card. "Gargoyle on the Mountain field! Try taking his Tornado attack!"

"Come forward, Knight Soldier!" Knight Soldier blocks off the attack. Gargoyle lunges towards him but is pushed away. "Knight Soldier with his sword has an advantage to those who fling themselves at him." However, the Gargoyle doesn't get destroyed. "The sword doesn't work?!"

Baron laughs as Knight Soldier is destroyed. Yami looks confused. "Not possible…Knight Soldier had a sword…and lost to Gargoyle! What is going on? Actually, it also happened earlier with King Beetle. Death Wolf's fang wasn't able to bite off its horn in one try."

Baron laughs smugly. "Your turn, Yugi-kun. Now…look, Fiona, at him begging on his knees."

Yami looks at the doll before his eyes widen slightly. He must have clicked on. All of Baron's monsters are dolls making it the Doll field which must be given the Baron an advantage.

"Hurry up, Yugi-kun!" "Hurry up and admit your defeat." Baron and Kaiba order smugly.

"Think all you want, it's a waste of time."

"I attack! A magic card on Death Wolf. Howl, Death Wolf!"

"Th-this is…" The Baron exclaims surprised.

"Using the magic card's power it changes Death Wolf's howl into a destructive wave."

"Armouring it? How cheeky. Burn everything away, Salamander!"

"It's no use. A doll monster cannot win against a destructive wave. Just fall into pieces!"

"You bastard!" Baron curses as the howl affect Salamander. Gargoyle begins to fall into pieces causing Baron to turn his head to look. "Oh no! Gargoyle! Salamander!"

"I win," Yami states with his usual smirk in place. Baron runs out of the way as Salamander falls into pieces. "Game over. Too bad, Baron Sheldan." Yami takes back Yugi's stolen card Neon Knight and we leave. Only when we get home does he allow Yugi to take back control.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Yugi is playing Duel Monsters against Miho again. He rubs his head sheepishly and a laughs nervously. "I won again."

"I lost! Oh no! let's do it one more time. If I lose, I'll give you a kiss."

"Eh! A Kiss!?" The 3 boys exclaim in surprise before Jounouchi grabs a hold of Yugi's hand and Honda grabs a hold of his left shoulder and the cards in his right hand. "Yugi, switch games with me!"

"N-no!"

"Hey! What did you say, Miho!" Anzu scolds. The boys make kissing motions causing Anzu to get annoyed. "Damn it all!" She slams the cards against Yugi's mouth. "Idiots! Go kiss the game!" She storms off.

"What a scary kiss." Honda states.

"Yugi can never beat Anzu." Jounouchi teases.

The boys laugh with Yugi rubbing the back of his head nervously. I let out a soft chuckle as I watch them. They sure can be so silly sometimes.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

Jounouchi brings a yo-yo with him when he came to school. "Miracle yo-yo?" Anzu and Miho question at the same time.

Jounouchi lets the yo-yo loose before catching it in his hand when it comes back up. "The finest street item right now is this yo-yo."

"Is something that old really popular?" Anzu questions sceptically.

"Yeah. They've been really cheap lately." Yugi adds.

"Alright! Now I'll show my yo-yo techs! First is sleeping, which is the basic technique…Long Sleeper!" He lets the yo-yo fall and it spins in place.

"The yo-yo stopped mid-air and is still spinning!" Miho exclaims amazed.

"And if you touch the floor while in sleep mode…Walk the dog!"

"How cute!" Miho cheers.

"What? It's just the old walk the dog." Anzu states not impressed.

Jounouchi backs away pale as if he had just been hit. "Then I'll show you an even more amazing technique! Loop to loop!"

Yugi ducks behind me as I move to the side while Miho and Anzu duck their head as the loop to loop goes out of control. "That's dangerous!" Anzu scolds.

Honda walks in and catches the yo-yo stopping the out of control movement. "Hey, Jounouchi! Don't bring toys to this sacred learning institution!"

Jounouchi scoffs and turns away giving Honda his back. "An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of yo-yos."

"Old man?!" Honda yells annoyed.

Stars appear in Miho eyes as the shimmer. "But it's so cool. Miho wants to try the yo-yo too!"

Honda stops what he was doing and jumps in front of Miho, fists clenched in front of him. "What are you saying, Miho-chan?! If anything were to happen while you were playing with a yo-yo…" He places his hands on her shoulders. "If anything happened…Miho-chan…please…Just don't do the yo-yo. It's dangerous. Too dangerous."

"You're the dangerous one," Jounouchi states dryly.

"But…Honda-kun is partially right." Anzu agrees thoughtfully. "Did you hear that story? About the vagrant group with the yo-yos. Not only do they take money, but they also use yo-yos as weapons to attack people. Many of our school's students have fallen victim it seems."

"What?! Is that true?" Jounouchi questions surprised.

"A yo-yo isn't a tool for hurting people…" Yugi mutters sadly.

"Yugi is right." Jounouchi agrees. "Alright! I will properly punish those idiots! He suddenly announces.

* * *

 **~~~At Game~~~**

* * *

A soon as we left the school gates Hedwig flew down to rest on my shoulder and Padfoot was quick to jump into my arms. "Hedwig, Padfoot, did you cause any mischief today?" Hedwig lets out a screech and Padfoot let out a bark. That's a no then.

"Ah, Hedwig! Padfoot!" Yugi exclaims happily before stroking the pair of them.

We get home as we head into Yugi's room. Hedwig sits on the desk while I sit on the other chair, Padfoot still in my arms. Yugi's sit down at his desk and rummages through his bag. "A vagrant group that uses yo-yos? It's Jounouchi-kun…I suppose he really is going to confront them. I wonder if he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine. You just have to believe in him." I add softly.

"Yeah!" Yugi agrees cheerfully.

I let out a soft chuckle before heading back to my room and wishing Yugi good night. I place Padfoot on his bed next to Hedwig's cage which is also opened. I get another set of pyjamas (An silver kimono style nightie with a ribbon around the waist and bow) and I head to my bathroom to have a quick shower.

While showering I sense Yami's presence. I turn around, still naked, to see him staring at me, well my back. He is gazing at the scar I got when I was 13 when I was injured by the mother dragon during the tournament. "Yami?"

He doesn't remove his gaze from my back. "How did you get the scar on your back?"

"My back, when I was 13 I was forced to compete in a tournament meant for those who were 16. The first task was to get a gold egg from a nest of dragon eggs which was being guarded by the mother dragon. This was the wound I got from retrieving said egg."

"I see." He states before he snaps out of his thought and realizes that I am naked s his whole face goes red but lust and another emotion appears in his eyes as he gazes upon my body. His gaze became unfocused and I take this chance to finish my shower and get dressed.

He snaps out of it to see me dressed and I couldn't help but see the disappointment in his eyes. I let out a soft chuckle and walk back in my room with him following me. He stops in front of me and to test I places my hand on his chest. Instead of going through him he becomes solid and it lands on his chest.

He looks surprised as I peck him on the cheek. "Good night, Yami." I get it my bed and begin to drift off to sleep. The last thing I heard before I drifted off was his voice. "Good night, my Queen."

* * *

 **~~~Yami's POV~~~**

* * *

 _My Queen? Why did I call her that? Why do I truly believe I have called her that many time before? My memories…was she part of my life then? My Queen? Yes, she is mine just as I am her. And her ring on he wedding finger matches the one that I have on mine. Not to mention the only memory I do still have is me placing the same ring on a female. So she is my Wife, my Queen, my Love._

My head hurts slightly and the memory becomes clear. The female I placed the ring on looks exactly like Isis, only she has darker skin but deep down I know that they are the same person. Another memory suddenly appears in my mind. Our wedding night…the first time we began one.

I could help the heat rushing through my body and the blood rushing down south. My mind flicks back to when I saw her in the shower and the heat gets worse. I take a deep breath to cool down my body before floating over to where my Queen is sleeping. I lean down and peck her on the lips before I vanish back inside the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

 **~~~Isis's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up in the morning confused. During the night to different scene appeared in my mind. The first one was a figure that looks exactly like me (darker skin) and Yami (also darker skin) placing rings on our wedding fingers. The last one is their wedding night and the first time they made love.

 _The female…she is my previous self and Yami is the male from then. So, he is my Husband, my Pharaoh, my Love. Pharaoh? Yeah and I was his Wife, his Queen, his Love. But I was beginning to fall in love with him anyway so this explains why I fell in love with him so quickly if I had done so before._

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Honda looks at Jounouchi's seat in disbelief and shock. "Unbelievable! This is a big incident! Jounouchi-kun being absent from school…His health is supposed to be his one good point…"

Miho walks over to the other side of Jounouchi's vacant desk. "This is the first time Jounouchi-kun has been absent."

"I kind of miss him when he's gone," Anzu admits.

Yugi turns to look at Honda. "Honda-kun, you haven't heard anything?"

"No! And he hasn't contacted the school either it seems."

Yugi looks at Jounouchi's desk. "Could it be…Something happened with him and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?"

"Anyway, after school let's go check out his house," Honda suggests breaking the silence.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

As usual, as soon as I leave the school gates with the others Hedwig rests on my shoulder with Padfoot in my arms. They let out their usual greeting as Yugi strokes them along with the others.

"Honda-kun. You've known Jounouchi-kun since middle school?" Yugi questions curious looking up at Honda.

"Yeah. I've also visited his home once before."

"Isn't this is?" Miho asks as a set of apartment complexes come into our view.

"If I recall he's the first one on the third floor." We make our way up to apartment 301. "This is it. Excuse me." Honda knocks on the door. "Excuse me."

"Seems like no one's home." Anzu points out as Miho opens the door. "But it's not locked."

"Miho-chan! Don't enter people's homes without permission!"

"It's okay," Miho states as she pokes her head around the door. "We're just taking a peek." The rest of us also pokes out heads around to have a look. A bottle is thrown at the door and it smashes causing Miho to let out a shout and surprising the rest of us.

"You shitty kid! Why've you been gone since yesterday?!" The male, Jounouchi's dad, demands drunk.

"Sorry!" Honda panics and runs away with the others. I let out a sigh before walking after them. I see no reason to run. I catch up to them when they are standing in the park, catching their breath.

"What a surprise." Yugi breaths as air fill his lungs. "Hey, that was…"

"Yeah. It's his oyaji. He's always been that way from what I've heard. That is the reason he doesn't invite his friends to his home. But where did Jounouchi go? Seems he didn't return home yesterday."

"At any rate, let's all search for him," Yugi suggests.

With that, we look around all the places we normally visit but nothing. "No good. He's not anywhere. We've been to all the places that I could think of."

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi mutters worried with his head lowered.

"Man…that guy never changes. I thought he got better when he entered high school…"

"Ehh? If that's better…then that means he was even worse in middle school?" Anzu questions in disbelief.

"Yeah. He…"

Honda is cut off when there is a bang from the alleyway next to us. We peek around to see a group of boys surround another boy, the back of his jacket being held. "I'm sorry!"

"What? You think you can just apologize for stepping on someone's foot?" One of the boy demands.

"S-sorry!"

"Those are Rintama School uniforms. As usual, the bad one always gathers together." Honda states.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi exclaims surprised.

Honda and Miho both also look surprised. "Why is he with those people?!"

The main boy with the green hat punches the boy and steals the money from his wallet. "Just give all you got." He throws the empty wallet to the ground before placing his right hand on Jounouchi's right shoulder. "Jounouchi. We'll show you where our gathering spot is. It's a nice shop called J'z."

Yugi runs after them. "Yugi!" Anzu calls out to him. I quickly run after Yugi just as he gets behind them. "Jounouchi-kun!" He turns his head to the side so we see his eyes. "Why did you miss school?! Why are you with those people?"

"'Those people'? You mean us? Jounouchi, do you know that brat?"

"No, I don't know them. Let's go." Jounouchi denies.

"Jounouchi-kun!"

One of the other boy's steps in front of Jounouchi. He has blue hair in a small ponytail with cold black eyes. He is quite tall and is looking down upon Jounouchi. "Jounouchi. You've really calmed down. Ever since you started going to Domino High, you've been hanging out with that kid. You should have come to Rintama with us. With me."

Yugi takes a step forward with his fists clenched. "No, Jounouchi-kun! Let's go back together."

The boy with the green hat turns to look at Yugi. "I'm tired of your whining! You brat!" He lunges towards Yugi with his fist clenched in front of him. I pull Yugi behind me and catch his fist in my hand. I squeeze his fist until he lets out a yelp of pain and then fling his fist away and pushes us away from us.

I glare at him harshly and he takes a step back. He soon snaps out of it and acts cocky once more. He holds on to his fists that I hurt. "Don't be all friendly with my friend, Jounouchi-kun."

"Don't show your face again!" One of the other boys state.

Yugi clings on to my arm and looks at Jounouchi upset and worried. "Jounouchi-kun…"

Anzu glares at Jounouchi back with her fists clenches down by her sides. "Jounouchi! You're scum!"

"Open your eyes, Jounouchi!" Honda demands.

The boy with the green hat places his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. "Let's go, Jounouchi-kun." All of them apart from Jounouchi laugh as they walk off.

"Jounouchi! You bastard!" Honda shouts at him angrily.

* * *

 **~~~At the Park~~~**

* * *

We sit on the bench in the park as Anzu wets her handkerchief and I place it on my hand. It is a bit sore from catching the fist. We are silent until Miho breaks it. "That sure was surprising."

"I still don't believe it. Jounouchi-kun becoming friends with those guys…" Yugi trails off worried.

"Yeah, neither do I." I agree softly.

"Those are his old friends," Honda speaks up causing all of us to look at him. "In middle school, Jounouchi was pretty bad. Every day he's fight. And the one leading him back then was Hirotani who we just met. When he entered high school, I thought he cut it off…Why did he return to them now?!"

Yugi removes his gaze from Honda's back to look at gaze down at the Millennium Puzzle which he holds in his hands. _He must be thinking that he became friends with Jounouchi because of the puzzle._

I see the puzzle glow gold lightly as Yugi closes his eyes. "I believe…yeah." He mutters. "Jounouchi-kun hasn't changed."

"Yugi!" Anzu looks at his surprised.

"I wonder about that." We all fix our attention back on Honda. "He's always been rotten. Better to not deal with Jounouchi anymore. I think he's just an idiot. At any rate, I'm out." He walks off with his hands in his pockets.

"Honda-kun…" Yugi trails off.

* * *

 **~~~At J'z~~~**

* * *

We head over to the hideout the boys mentioned. "He said it was J'z, right? That's their gathering spot." Anzu points out.

"Hey. Maybe we should stop. Miho is scared!"

"We can't leave Jounouchi-kun like this," Yugi states seriously.

Anzu looks surprised and we look to see Honda walking by us wearing a pink ribbon. Anzu places a hand over her mouth to stop her laugh from escaping. "What's with that band?"

Honda stops outside the entrance and looks up. "Jounouchi…I suppose I am the only one who can open your eyes."

"Honda-kun!" Yugi calls out to him surprising him and causing him to nearly fall before jumping on top of the sign. He turns to look at us surprised. "You guys…."

"Despite saying that, you are worried about Jounouchi!" Anzu teases.

"No…" He denies as he gets off the sign and rests one hand on the wall and the other on his hip. "As a beautification member, I just want to clean Jounouchi's dirtied heart."

"Hey, what's this?" Yugi questions confused pointing at the pink ribbon.

"That's secret!" Honda states but soon changes his mind when Miho says she wants to know. Honda turns to look at her as soon as she does. "It was two years ago. Jounouchi and I were in middle school. We were chosen to be in a tournament. Halfway through our team was last, but…my powerful running quickly got us to a second. And then, I gave the band to Jounouchi who was the anchor, it was all up to him. This was the bud of our friendship. This band is the proof of my friendship with Jounouchi. What do you think? Isn't that a good story?"

"Very cool!" Yugi agrees cheerfully.

"Lovely!" The friendship between men!"

"Although it's kind of fishy," Anzu states sweat-dropping.

"When Jounouchi sees this band I'm sure it'll open his eyes." Miho and Yugi nod their heads in agreement. "Let's go!"

We head inside to see it empty with only one person behind the bar drying a plate. "The Rintama guys? I'm sure they're in a fight somewhere. Or else they'd be in the warehouse out of town. That's their base it seems. You guys are from Domino High school, right?"

"Yes." Honda agrees confused.

The man turns to look at us. "Don't blame me for saying it, but you better avoid those guys. Earlier a Domino school student was coerced here."

"Our student?" Honda questions.

"Yeah. They forced him to join them it seems."

Yugi and Honda a glance. "It was Jounouchi!"

"I knew it. Jounouchi-kun was coerced. He's doing it against his will."

"That bastard," Honda mutters before speaking louder. "Like I said. Jounouchi was just hanging out with his old friends."

"Yeah! I'm sure he'll come to school tomorrow." Miho agrees happily.

"I'm sure he'll be poorly swinging around that yo-yo. And being stupid." Anzu states with a fond sigh.

I see Honda and Yugi share a look and I know that they are planning to go after Jounouchi once again. When Anzu and Miho head home I follow the two boys to the warehouse where it is said to be the base of the boys.

* * *

 **~~~At The Warehouse~~~**

* * *

We stand at the entrance and they don't take any notice of us until Honda calls out Jounouchi's name. Yugi takes a step forward with his fists clenched. "We heard, Jounouchi-kun. We know you were coerced into joining them. It's okay! Let's go back together!"

Hirotani scoffs. "You guys, again? "

Jounouchi stands up with his eyes closed. "Yugi. Aren't you mistaken? I am here of my own will. I'm fed up with boring classes and rules binding me down. And with pretending to be your friend.

"Jounouchi-kun…"

"I just do what I want. Keep you meddling lectures to yourself."

Honda runs forward holding the pink ribbon in his hand. "Jounouchi! Look at this! Open your eyes! Remember! Our friendship together!"

Jounouchi opens his eyes and walks over to stand in front of Honda. He holds out his hand and Honda places the ribbon on his palm. Jounouchi drops it from his hands and it floats down to land on the floor and steps on it. "Stop the kiddy tactics."

"You bastard!" Honda curses as he lunges at Jounouchi trying to punch his. Jounouchi moves out of the way and punches him in the abdomen sending Honda to his knees.

Yugi and I run over to him. "Honda-kun!/ Honda!"

I let out a sigh and gaze at Jounouchi causing him to flinch slightly. "It's not very healthy to lie to yourself like you are Jounouchi."

Hirotani laughs and he and the rest of the group walk over. "You see now? Jounouchi is from another world than you guys."

Honda grits his teeth and looks up at them. "Hirotani!" They walk off laughing again.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rintama School~~~**

* * *

Honda, Yugi and I head over to the school. Honda jumps over the fence while Yugi and I walk our way over. "I challenge you, Hirotani!"

"Man…this guy never learns."

"Hirotani. If I win, cut your ties with Jounouchi." Honda states.

"Okay." Hirotani laughs agreeing. "Consider this an honour." He takes out a yo-yo. "I'll kill some free time fighting you."

Honda looks around before picking up a broom and arming himself with it. "I'll use a weapon too!"

Hirotani laughs. "Here I go." He presses his yo-yo and spikes pop out causing Yugi and Honda to let out a gasp. He throws the yo-yo and Honda and it cut the top part of the broom. While Honda was distracted he lunges forward and knees him in the stomach.

"Honda-kun!/ Honda!"

"The final blow." He releases the yo-yo again but Yugi jumps in front of Honda and it hits the Millennium Puzzle sending it flying back to Hirotani cutting his right cheek. "You hurt my face. Unforgivable! Unforgivable…you brat…"

The grab a hold of Yugi and I and tie us up. They try hitting Yugi and I but every time they tried to hit Yugi they hit me instead. But I harden my skin as well as Yugi so it doesn't hurt either of us but hurt their hands.

"Take a break. Your body is learning your lesson for you. You see what happens to those who defy me?"

"You're not doing a very good job since neither Yugi or me are hurt but your hands are." I mock scoffing.

"What?!" He demands angrily. Just then the board against the wall falls. "Jounouchi."

"Yugi, Isis. Didn't I say quite clearly to ignore me? You don't leave me a choice. I will finish it."

"Jounouchi-kun!/ Jounouchi."

He gets out his yo-yo and throws it in our direction. As it gets closer it diverges to the left and his the gang member standing next to us and sends him into the barrels. "Jounouchi! What are you doing?!"

Jounouchi scoffs. "That's my line. If I joined you, you said you'd keep your hands off my buddies."

"I knew it…Jounouchi did it for us, right Isis-nee?"

"Yeah, it looks that way." I agree with a fond smile.

"Give back my buddies," Jounouchi demands. "No…That's not enough. For laying a hand on my buddies, I'm bringing you down!"

Hirotani laughs. "So finally that look in your eyes is back. I'm so happy, Jounouchi. But you are a fool to stand against me." Jounouchi is surrounded by the other members of the gang. They use their yo-yo's so Jounouchi can't move. "Well? Take one step and all that awaits is hell. You never had the power to save your buddies."

"How about this?" Jounouchi states as he takes a step forward followed by other and he slowly moves toward Yugi and me.

"Jounouchi-kun!/ Jounouchi!"

"The final blow!" Hirotani shouts as he releases his yo-yo, the spikes out.

"Got you!" Jounouchi yells as he deflects Hirotani's yo-yo and cuts the rope holding Yugi and I suspended in the air. Yugi drops to the ground while I land on my feet.

"Bastard!" Hirotani curses.

"Look like your brutish strength has a use." Jounouchi laughs tauntingly. A gang member appears behind Jounouchi and clobbers him on the head sending him to his knees.

The Millennium Puzzle glows and Yami takes over. The glow from the puzzle gets the gang members attention. "What?!"

Yami wraps his arm gently around my waist and his grabs a hold of the hook Yugi and I was originally tied to. We land on the fence higher up. "Thanks," Yami mutters looking down at Jounouchi.

"You!"

Yami takes a hold of my hand and we run in the other direction towards the roof. we stand on the other side and wait for the gang members to appear. "There they are! Their on the roof!" "Fool! There's nowhere to run on the roof."

Yami doesn't reply and takes out a yo-yo which he spins extremely fast. "Now…it's game time. The rule is simple. The last two standing on this roof is the winner."

"Sounds good. Corner them!" the gang member with the green hat orders.

Yami briefly looks at me before looking back at the gang members. "My Queen."

"I know, my Pharaoh." I agree, knowing what he was requesting. I use my magic to create a yo-yo which is place in my hand.

The gang members surround us as we continue to dodge out of the way while creating holes in the roof.

"How long are you planning to run?! You!" He demands annoyed.

We stop at the edge of the roof as the gang members corner us. "This is it." The boy with the green hat laughs. "Will it be our yo-yos or falling? Choose."

Yami smirks. "I wonder about that. This roof is pretty decrepit. It's easy to put holes in it with a yo-yo. I wonder how long this hole filled roof will hold the weight of your four."

"You brat! You used the yo-yo to make holes?!"

Yami lifts up his yo-yo. "You do not aim yo-yos at people. They should face the ground."

The gang lets out a scream as the roof crumbles under them and they land with a loud thud on the ground below. we get off the roof and make it back to the entrance of the warehouse with Yami giving Yugi control back when we do.

I see Honda catch the pink ribbon as it floats to the ground. "Jounouchi!"

"You saved me, Honda."

Yugi and I walk over to stand next to Honda. "Didn't I say so? Jounouchi-kun hasn't changed."

"Yugi."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

"Ehh? You developed a new yo-yo tech?" Anzu questions.

"It's a great one that I haven't shown anyone yet."

"I'm so excited," Miho exclaims.

"I look forward to seeing it." Yugi agrees with Miho happily.

"I have a bad feeling," Anzu states dryly.

"Look! Special loop! In the sky!"

This causes Anzu's and Miho's skirt to raise and the yo-yo gets tied around him. Luckily, it didn't lift my clothing up. Yugi and Honda exclaim in surprise as they blush. Jounouchi also blushes when he realises what he is seeing. "Jounouchi! You scum!" Anzu shouts angrily with a chair above her head as she goes after him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He denies urgently.

I let out a soft chuckle as Anzu chases after him and he tries to get away.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

When Yugi and I get to school Jounouchi and Honda are arguing again. Honda is pointing at Jounouchi annoyed. "Hey, you! You skipped out on your cleaning duty yesterday again! As a Beautification Member, I cannot forgive that!"

Jounouchi places his hands together in front of him. "Please forgive that. Please, Honda." He begs. "I had something to do."

Honda grabs a hold of Jounouchi's collar. "Unforgivable!"

"Don't be so serious!"

Yugi waves his hands in front of him panicked. "Stop it, Honda-kun. Jounouchi-kun is sorry."

"Yugi, be quiet! How is he sorry?"

"Yugi, Isis," Anzu calls from behind us. "Come here a bit, Yugi, Isis."

"What is it Anzu?" Yugi queries confused.

"Just come here. Hurry."

Yugi and I share a look before walking over to her. "What? Us too?" Jounouchi questions.

"You guys aren't needed! Just Yugi and Isis!"

We leave the classroom and stand next to the window. "Huh? Something Jounouchi-kun likes?"

"Yeah. You'd know, right?"

Yugi places his hand on the side of his head. "Ahh! He probably would like lewd videos, right Isis-nee?"

"Yeah, that all he seems to watch." I agree chuckling.

Anzu, Miho and Mayumi fall slightly. Anzu is the first to catch herself in time and stands back up straight. "Not something like that! Something a girl can give as a present!"

Yugi doesn't look happy when he hears that. "And Anzu is giving it?"

"Why me?! The one giving it is Mayumi!"

"Hey! Anzu-chan!" Mayumi panics.

A smile appears on Yugi's face as Anzu looks at Mayumi. "It's okay. Yugi and Isis wouldn't tell anyone. Right, Yugi? Isis?"

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret," Yugi promises happily.

"Same here." I agree softly.

"So, the present?"

Yugi places his finger of his left cheek. "Jounouchi-kun likes games. Maybe something from our shop?" Yugi states thoughtfully.

"I see. Yugi's and Isis's Jii-chan's place."

"Let's look after school," Miho suggests happily.

* * *

 **~~~At Game~~~**

* * *

As usual, Hedwig and Padfoot rest in their usual places as soon as I leave the school gates. We are quick to tell Grandfather when we walk through the shop doors about what Mayumi is after. "I see. A present full of the feelings of the opposite sex? It's sure nice to be young. Ah! I've got something good for that!"

"Really, Jii-chan?"

"Yugi, Isis, I've told you this is how I got your Obaa-san." Grandfather turns around and rummages around in the box on the top shelf. "If I recall, it's in this box…" Dust falls down and surrounds Grandfather causing him to cough. "Dust! "

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho questions.

"I think it'll be okay…" Anzu trails off unsure.

"Oh, here it is!" Grandfather exclaims gaining our attention. He is holding a yellow box. "Here it is. This is it." He blows on the box and the dust is blown in our direction causing the five of us to cough. Grandfather removes the lid from the box. "Here."

"This is a jigsaw puzzle?" Anzu queries.

"But there's nothing drawn on it. It's blank." Miho points out confused.

"Yup. Send your feelings to the other person in pieces. The receiver will put the pieces together one by one. And the message will expand. It's romantic!"

"That's lovely! Really lovely! Really romantic!" Mayumi exclaims happily her fingers entwined together.

"Yup! Yup!" Grandfather agrees happily.

"I'm buying this!" Mayumi states points at the box.

"Here. Come again!" Grandfather places the lid back on the box and picks it up.

"But what kind of message should I write?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Take your time to think about it." Grandfather suggests laughing cheerfully.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

"Did you write it? Did you write it?" Miho questions happily as soon as Mayumi entered the classroom doors.

"Yeah." She opens her school bag and takes out the box.

"Kawaii!"

"I did my best all night."

"So what do we do?" Anzu questions.

"Probably secretly leaving it in the desk is best," Miho suggests.

"But if that guy finds it wouldn't he just start working on it in front of everyone?"

"Um, when that happens, I'll bring him to the roof." Yugi states pointing at himself.

"Okay, let's do that." Anzu agrees.

"Yeah." Mayumi agrees putting the box in Jounouchi's desk.

We sit at our desk but Jounouchi isn't here just yet. I hear footsteps running towards the classroom door and when it slides open Jounouchi is standing there. "I made it in time!" Jounouchi lets out a sigh of relief.

"Jounouchi-kun, you're late." Miho scolds.

"Take your seat already. Sensei will be here soon." Honda orders.

Jounouchi is quick to slide the classroom door closed and he sits on his seat. He lets out a sigh. "I stayed up watching videos last night. I went to bed late."

"Oh, lewd videos?!" Honda questions.

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!"

The classroom door open and Chouno-sensei walks in. She has red hair curled over her shoulders, grey-blue eyes with purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. She is wearing her usual green jacket, green skirt, white shirt and red heels.

"Stand up. Salutation. Take seat."

Chouno-sensei stands behind her desk with a fake smile on her face. She picks up the textbook and opens it. "Okay, open your textbook."

I watch as Jounouchi reaches into his desk and pulls out the box holding Mayumi's puzzle. He looks at it confused which gains Anzu's, Mayumi's, Miho's and Yugi's attention. "What is this?"

"Jounouchi-kun, what are you doing during class?" Chouno-sensei demands as she walks towards him. "An ayaben? What a cute bentou lunch." She picks it up causing all of the class apart from Anzu, Mayumi, Miho, Yugi and me to laugh.

"That's not mine."

"Not yours? But you had it, right?"

Jounouchi looks away. "It was just in my desk. Someone must have put it in there by accident."

"Accident? I see." She walks back to her desk with the box still in her hand. "But…But Sensei always tells you. Don't bring things to school that aren't related to class. What could this be, Jounouchi-kun?"

"I already told you, I don't know!"

"Really?" She grabs a hold of it and rips off the paper causing some of the jigsaw pieces to fall out onto her desk. "Oh! Jigsaw puzzle? That's no good, you shouldn't bring a plaything. You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it. Truly averse to studying. Oh! How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out. 'Ever since I met you…I've always been preoccupied…' Oh no, is this a confession?" The class laughs again. "That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion. Who owns this? Well, to continue."

Anzu stands up behind her desk before Chouno-sensei could continue. "Stop it, Sensei."

"What, Masaki-san? "

"That's a message. A letter. I think it's cruel to read other people's letters."

"Cruel? But as a teacher, I must know who brought this to school. And by putting the puzzle together, I will know the name."

"That…is mine!" Anzu lies.

"Anzu-chan! Mayumi exclaims surprised.

"I see. So it's Masaki-san's. When class is over, go to the advisor room."

As soon as class is over Miho, Mayumi, Yugi and I wait for Anzu to come out of the advisor room. It isn't long before she does. "How did it go?" Miho questions worried.

"Anzu-chan. I'm sorry, it's my fault." Mayumi apologizes sadly.

"Hey. What did she say? " Yugi queries.

Anzu holds up the puzzle box. "First, this."

"She gave it back?"

"Work hard for the rest. I also have to work hard too!" She makes some posters and she hangs one up on the board. "This should be good."

"You're really doing this, Anzu?" Yugi questions worried.

"If little rules are gone, I'd be free to work."

"But…" Jounouchi trails off.

"What do you guys think about the rules?"

"I think it'd be better without that," Jounouchi admits with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Here." Anzu holds out the clipboard. "Then give me your signature."

"Ummm…maybe I can help?" Yugi queries.

"Really? Then. Put this poster up on the west tower." Anzu suggests.

"Okay! Come on, Isis-nee!"

"Ah, Yugi! Isis!" Anzu calls out to us. We stop and turn to look at her. "Thanks."

Yugi blushes slightly before we head towards the west toward. Later on, we check the posters to see that people have drawn on them. 'Stop being a busybody!' 'Stupid!' 'I'm against rules revisions!'

"How mean!" Miho exclaims annoyed.

"What a petty thing to do," Jounouchi states.

"We can just redo it," Anzu admits as she begins to take it down.

"Harassment?" Jounouchi questions.

"Such people exist. But I'm sure everyone doesn't like the rules."

* * *

 **~~~In Class~~~**

* * *

The sensei calls Anzu up to the board to answer the questions. The same question that he hasn't even told us about. I know the answer but the rest of the class does not. "What's wrong? Can't do it yet?"

"But, Sensei…we haven't learned this yet."

"You'd know if you prepared for the lesson. Don't waste your time doing useless things."

"What do you mean?"

The sensei doesn't bother answering Anzu's question. But it looks like he is purposely picking on Anzu because of Chouno-sensei. No doubt she has lied about what really happened and placed the blame on Anzu instead.

* * *

 **~~~After Class~~~**

* * *

Two girls walk by laughing as we stand near the wall. Anzu is holding out the clipboard. "Please! Please give me your signature to change the rules!" Her and Yugi bows but the two girls just walk on by without even stopping. "Let's make part-time jobs and fashion okay at school."

"Yugi, I'll be back in a minute," I stated softly.

"Okay, Isis-nee."

I walk towards the bathroom and head inside. I'm just about to start my period so I place on a pad and wash my hands before heading back towards Yugi and Anzu. I get back just to see Chouno-sensei walk away with a smirk on her face and looking smug. She must have done something so that Anzu doesn't get any signatures. I wouldn't put it past her as she is quite vain in her appearance and doesn't seem to be the type of person that likes being told otherwise.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Both Hedwig and Padfoot rest on me as soon as we leave the school gates. Padfoot has gotten bigger ever so slightly but he is still small enough for me to carry in my arms.

Anzu lets out a sigh. "If only people would be braver and sign," Anzu states disappointed.

"Anzu, haven't you heard the rumour?" Miho queries.

Anzu stops walking and looks at Miho. "What?"

"Students that signed for the rules revision…have been targeted by the Sensei-tachi."

"But…that's not true. Who would say that?" Anzu questions.

"I don't know…"

"When I gather the signatures, I'm sure the Sensei-tachi will change their minds."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Yugi, Anzu and I wait near the school doors. "Everyone, let's change the rules together. Please!"

"Please!" Yugi repeats bowing.

Three boys walk over to the three of us. Anzu holds up the clipboard. "Will you give me your signature?"

The three boys talk back and forth over each other. "Who would do that?"

"The rules are fine as they are right now!"

"No one would sign that!"

"Yup. There's no point."

"It'll just cause the Sensei to target you."

"If you're not going to sigh, that's fine! But don't get in the way!"

One of the boys snatches the clipboard out of Anzu's hand. "Look! She hasn't gotten anything!"

"Let me see."

"Give that back!" Anzu demands.

"No! Give that back!" Yugi repeats and takes a step forward. One of the boys stand in front of him and pushes him back. I catch Yugi before he could land on the ground.

"Yugi." Anzu looks at him worried.

The boy holding the clipboard removes the paper from the clip at the top. "This is crap." He rips the papers in half.

"Stop it, you bastards!" Jounouchi shouts as he rushes forward and stops in front of them.

"Jounouchi!"

"You're with them too?! What a rule-breaking punk."

"You're the one harassing them!" Jounouchi pushes the blonde haired boy to the ground holding on to his collar.

"Jounouchi!"

"That's bad, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi warns.

"I can't forgive them!" Jounouchi states as he clenches his fist and brings it down.

Conveniently Chouno-sensei appears at the scene and takes the four of us to the office. "That's no good. Violence at the school is a major rule violation."

"It's their fault," Jounouchi states annoyed.

"But the one that punched first was Jounouchi-kun."

"It's not Jounouchi's fault," Anzu admits.

"Right. The source of all this was you, wasn't it? There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing you saying they're fine as is."

"No…"

"Masaki-san. Perhaps you might get expelled."

Anzu, Yugi and Jounouchi look surprised while I'm not. Knew she was up to something and this just proves it. We leave the room to see the three boys standing one side and Honda and Miho waiting for us on the other.

"Okay. You're next. Come in."

"Okay."

"Once I finish my report, I'll have the staff decide on a punishment."

Jounouchi scoffs and walks off with Honda following. Anzu is silent and is gazing at the ground before she walks off with Miho following. "Wait, Anzu!"

"Anzu…"

Chouno-sensei laughs and closes the door. Yugi and I share a look. "Yugi, let's peek through the door. I don't trust her at all." I whisper softly.

"Yeah!" Yugi whispers back in agreement.

We peek through the door to see Chouno-sensei and the three boys sitting down. "Everyone, good work. Thank you."

"It's no big deal." The purple haired boy states.

"We can't refuse a request from Chouno-sensei." The blond haired boy agrees.

Chouno-sensei places her hand on her right cheek. "That's true. Well, for this I'll erase all the incidents of rule-breaking from your records."

The blonde haired boy stands up. "Then, we can go?"

"Okay. But don't break any more rules. Next time you'll get expelled."

Yugi closes the door and looks badly shocked by what we had heard. The Millennium Puzzle glows and Yami takes over. "My Pharaoh!" I exclaimed, happy to see him.

He reaches over and pulls me to his chest. I rest my hand on his chest and look up at him. "My Queen." He kisses me on my forehead before gently taking my hand and we walk further up and lean against the wall for Chouno-sensei. Yami takes off Yugi blazer and rests it against his shoulder as he folds his arms across his chest.

It isn't long before Chouno-sensei walks towards us. She stops in place when her gaze rests upon us. "It's game time. Chouno-sensei."

"Game? What are you suddenly babbling about?"

"If I win, Anzu-tachi doesn't get punished."

"I don't have time to play with you." Chouno-sensei denies as she continues walking.

"If I lose…I'll keep quiet about you using the students to interfere."

This causes her to stop and look at Yami. "Just what can you be talking about?"

"And I'll do anything you say."

This gains her attention and she turns to fully look at Yami. "Really? A student that causes doubt to be cast on a teacher. I suppose I'd have you expelled."

We head inside the same room as earlier. "The game is a jigsaw puzzle. Using a mirror."

"Mirror?"

Yami throws the two mirrors in the air. One lands in front of him and the other in from of Chouno-sensei and they smash into pieces. "The rules are simple. The one that puts it together wins. However…we're wearing these." He holds up two blindfolds.

"I see."

They place on the blindfolds and sit down. "Now…let's begin."

Chouno-sensei moves her hands around and lets out a low sound of pain when she catches her finger. "Use this, Sensei," Yami states giving her some gloves. "Be careful. This is a dangerous game."

She puts on the gloves. "You too." She puts two pieces back together.

"I forgot to mention this…The game is over when it's complete."

"Really?" I watch as Chouno-sensei cheats and she reaches up to remove the blindfold.

"This…goes here?"

"Sounds like it's going well for you."

"I forgot to mention one more thing. This is a Yami No Game."

"Yami No Game? What's that?"

"Break the rules and terrible punishment awaits you."

"Oh, really? I suppose I just can't tell like this."

"How's it going? I'm already half done."

"No! I'm going to lose!" I watch as she places the last piece in place.

"The door of darkness has opened," Yami states causing Chouno-sensei to looks up at him surprised. "Chouno-sensei. You used your position to hurt Anzu." A crack appears on her face and Yami stands up and points at her. "You…merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask…you hide your ugly true face!"

"Wh-what?!" More cracks appear in the shape of puzzle pieces.

"Just as a mirror reflects. For the people you have hurt…feel what it is to be hurt yourself!"

The golden eye appears on Yami's forehead and it glows. The puzzle pieces fall off Chouno-sensei's face to reveal a very old looking face underneath that is covered with wrinkles and bags. She lets out a yell when she sees her face in the mirror. "My make up! My face!" She places her hands over her face before she runs out of the room crying.

The blindfold falls off Yami's face now that the game is done. "I told you. Break the rules and you are punished." On Yami's mirror, it has Yugi's reflection instead of his own.

"My Pharaoh, let's go home," I state softly as I take a hold of his hand.

"Of course, my Queen." He agrees as he entwines our hands.

We get home and sneak upstairs without Grandfather realising. I let go off Yami's hand and was about to open my bedroom door and head inside. Before I could, he gently pulls my arm and turns me around to face him. Before I could catch up he pecks me on the lips before moving away. "Good night, my Queen."

"Good night, my Pharaoh," I reply softly before closing my bedroom door behind me. I get in my pyjamas and go straight to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

"Chouno-sensei hasn't said anything. I wonder if we're in the clear?" Jounouchi wonders as we sit up on the roof.

"It's probably fine. As a Beautification member, I think she was unreasonable."

"By the way, what was that jigsaw puzzle, Anzu?" Jounouchi asks.

Anzu places her hands together and sweat-drops. "S-sorry. It was just a prank."

Jounouchi scoffs. "Just a prank."

Probably not a good idea to tell him as Mayumi confessed too someone else and no longer likes Jounouchi. So he doesn't really need to know about what the puzzle was.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
